


Snatched

by Zelgadis55



Series: Snatched Triolgy [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Horror, Literature, Possession, The Madness, bodysnatcher, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelgadis55/pseuds/Zelgadis55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> The Madness of the Symbol has struck again, affecting one turtle in such a way that he is trapped and cut off from everyone and everything he loves. How do you cope when no one even knows you are lost? NOT a death fic! Thoughts, comments and concrit welcomed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is inspired by both the [Madness challenge](http://tmntmadness.deviantart.com/) for [](http://tmntmadness.deviantart.com/) and the September [](http://writer-nexus.deviantart.com/) challenge, '[The World Through Your Eyes](http://fav.me/d97qark)'.
> 
> This is NOT a deathfic, despite how things may seem at first glance.

About the Madness (excerpt taken from the [](http://tmntmadness.deviantart.com/) journal):

It's happening, a madness like no other.... consuming, twisting our lovable turtles! Dragging them into the pits of darkness, changing their roles, giving them new meanings, not in a good way! The cause is truly unknown, other than this... this symbol! What is it? Where did it come from? Why is it corrupting the turtles in every universe?

Spread the Madness!!!

**Snatched**

Prologue

He lay there slowly fading in an ever expanding pool of his own blood, surrounded by the already cold bodies of his brothers and father. It was all his fault... Even if Shredder hadn't reminded him of that, he'd known it to be true. Yet despite being filled with hatred and self recrimination, he didn't want to die.

He would do anything to stay alive if it meant he could take his revenge.

“You wish to continue living,” a spectral voice whispered and no matter how hard he tried, he could see nothing through his rapidly diminishing vision.

“Y...es,” he choked out, sure that he was hallucinating in his final moments. “I ne... need to make Shred... der pay for what he's d... done.”

“I can make it so you continue on, even when all others die around you, give you the chance to exact your revenge. Such things come with a steep price though, young turtle. Are you prepared for such a price?”

His face and demeanour hardened, making him unrecognisable to anyone that knew him. “Anything... Would do any... thing...”

“Then so be it,” the voice murmured almost soothingly.

The last thing he saw was the blinding brightness of something dark and gleaming rapidly descending toward him.

-:-


	2. Ch 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the Madness (excerpt taken from the :icontmntmadness: journal):
> 
> It's happening, a madness like no other.... consuming, twisting our lovable turtles! Dragging them into the pits of darkness, changing their roles, giving them new meanings, not in a good way! The cause is truly unknown, other than this... this symbol!  
> What is it?  
> Where did it come from?  
> Why is it corrupting the turtles in every universe?
> 
> Spread the Madness!!!

  
  


  
[AA](http://zelgadis55.deviantart.com/art/Snatched-Ch-1-560818323) [T](http://zelgadis55.deviantart.com/art/Snatched-Ch-1-560818323) [¶](http://zelgadis55.deviantart.com/art/Snatched-Ch-1-560818323) [⒞](http://zelgadis55.deviantart.com/art/Snatched-Ch-1-560818323)   


##  [Snatched Ch 1](http://zelgadis55.deviantart.com/art/Snatched-Ch-1-560818323)

  * by [Zelgadis55](http://zelgadis55.deviantart.com/), 1 day, 17 hours ago
  * [Literature](http://www.deviantart.com/literature/) / [Fan Fiction](http://www.deviantart.com/literature/fanfiction/) / [Horror](http://www.deviantart.com/literature/fanfiction/horror/)



 

 

**Snatched**

Ch 1

 

“Nyeer!” Michelangelo taunted in a singsong voice as he danced lightly out of Raphael's range. “You're too slow and too old to catch me, Raphie!”

“We're practically the same damned age, ya little twerp!” Raph growled menacingly as he lunged for his annoyingly agile brother. “You just  _act_  like a ten year old!”

“Yeah,” Mikey laughed, “but you're only as old as you feel and since you're moving about like an old man, you must be feeling pretty ancient right now!” He dodged around the couch, keeping the seat between him and his brother, moving from side to side to keep out of Raph's shadow.

“I swear Mikey, you're askin' for it! Gonna cream ya into paste when I finally catch you!” Raph snarled, his face darkening with anger. Raph jumped onto the back of the couch before launching himself off it at Mikey. The couch fell backwards with a loud crack as it joined the rest of the overturned and knocked aside furniture in the room.

Jumping backwards, Mikey effortlessly avoided his raging brother, “Dude! You should so see your face! It almost matches your mask!” Grinning with delight at the easy sport, Mikey then quickly added, “Hey, think you can hold that pose while I get a camera?”

With mocking laughter, Mikey jumped away again before lightly springing in another random direction to avoid Raph's assault but as usual, he didn't look before he leapt. When he landed, one foot came down onto a spill created when they knocked over the coffee table earlier. His foot slipped, flying out from underneath him as he fell backwards and unable to control his fall, Mikey cried out in fright. His head slammed painfully into the corner of the table and his shell through a wooden leg, shattering it.

Raph grinned maliciously as he approached, “Got ya now, you little shi...” Suddenly Raph paused, concerned when he noticed the unnatural stillness of his fallen brother. “Mikey? Hey, you alright bro?”

There was no reply and Raph shot forward, automatically worried and all anger forgotten. “Mikey?  _Mikey!_  I swear if you're playin' stupid games again...” Raph squatted down beside his brother and reached out, recoiling slightly when he noticed blood slowly pooling from under Mikey's head. He breathed in harshly and turned his head screaming, “ _Donnie! Get your shell here now!_ ”

A few moments later, Donatello emerged from the depths of the garage, covered in grease and wiping his hands on a rag. He glanced in Raph's direction in annoyance as he asked, “What now?”

Raph scowled up at Donnie before realising the genius couldn't see Mikey from his current position, the fallen couch concealing his view. “It's Mikey, he's hurt bad!”

Donnie's expression shifted to worry then anger as he dropped his grease rag and rushed to the aid of his brothers. “What did you do this time, Raph?” he asked accusingly.

“Me? I did nothin'! He slipped when I was chasin' him and hit his head!”

Donatello glanced up at Raph sharply before turning his full attention to Michelangelo. He quickly checked to make sure it was safe to move him before gently lifting Mikey's head and seeing the small but nasty gash. “Help me get him to the infirmary, I need to clean and stitch that.” With that, Donnie jumped lightly to his feet and ran ahead to wash and sterilise his hands while Raph carried Mikey.

-:-

“Okay, lay him back gently Raph, I'm done,” Donnie commanded, turning to put the needle and thread away. He returned moments later with a small penlight and peeled Mikey's eyelids open to shine the small light into his brother's eyes, one after the other.

Raph watched silently in concern, worry eating away at him. Nothing had been serious about that whole 'fight'. They'd both been just fooling around in their own ways, taking advantage of the fact that Splinter and Leo were away overnight for private training. He only wished they'd been more careful instead of dicking around like that in the main living area. If they'd only stopped to pick up the knocked over furniture or at least cleaned that spill immediately, Mikey would never have had that stupid accident.

“Will he be okay, Don?” he eventually asked when Donnie backed away after his examination of their injured brother.

Donnie was silent for a time, letting the consequences of what had just happened sink in before finally answering. “Mikey should be fine, Raph. It's not really a bad bump as such, he was just unfortunate enough to hit a sharp corner of the table.”

“So he'll wake up soon?”

“I should think so, his vitals are fine,” Donnie replied thoughtfully. “In fact, I'm somewhat surprised he hasn't already woken up.”

Raph relaxed, feeling a lot better about the whole thing with Donnie's confidence fuelling him. He settled back in the chair beside the medical cot to await his brother's awakening.

-:-

Two days later, Leo and Master Splinter arrived home to find the lair unusually quiet and the living area trashed. Intense worry filled Leo as Splinter sniffed anxiously at the air.

“I smell blood.”

“Sensei?”

Splinter's ears twitched, picking up sounds only he could hear. He strode directly to the infirmary adjacent to Donatello's lab, Leo close behind. As they approached, frustrated voices began to become clearer within.

“What the shell's wrong with him, Don?” Raph's angry voice came through clearly. “You said he'd be awake any time but that was  _two days ago!_ ”

“I know what I said Raph,” Donnie protested in exasperation. “He  _should_  have been awake  _long_ ago! I know head injuries can be unpredictable but I just really don't understand this.”

“Well...”

“What has happened, my sons?” Splinter interrupted, not quite covering his anxiety as he entered the room and approached the insensate Michelangelo.

“What happened to Mikey?” Leo gasped, stopping in shock at the unnatural sight of his unusually lifeless brother. “Does it have anything to do with the mess out there?” he gestured beyond the doorway while glaring accusingly at Raph. Splinter laid a calming hand on Leo's arm and continued to look to Donatello for answers.

Donnie swallowed, dreading having to explain what happened while his father and brother were away, “Raph and Mikey... They were horsing around like normal when Mikey slipped on a puddle created from their rough housing. Mikey cut his head open on the corner of the coffee table and well... here we are...”

“The blood smelled old,” Splinter pointed out, fishing for more information.

“It was two days ago...” Raph said glumly. “Don said he'd be awake by now but he isn't!” As he spoke, his distressed voice rose in volume and speed.

Splinter nodded, having heard that much before entering the room.

“His vitals are fine, Sensei! I don't understand  _why_  he's still unconscious!” Donnie insisted. “But how could I? I'm woefully unqualified to be a doctor!”

“It'll be okay, Don,” Leo soothed, far calmer now as he tried to quell his brother's rising panic. “You've done your best and I know Mikey will be fine.” Leo moved towards the bed to take Mikey's hand, pouring his love and strength into the unconscious turtle, hoping it would reach him.

Raph looked from Leo to Splinter and back again before asking, “An' what about you? You said you were only goin' to be away overnight!”

Splinter ignored the disrespect and pulled up a chair to sit beside his son.

“We only meant to be away overnight but we ran into some unexpected trouble,” Leo explained. “It was nothing major but it did prevent us from returning soo...” Leo suddenly stopped speaking as a pained moan made itself heard from the turtle laid out on the cot.

“ _Mikey_?”

Michelangelo's bright blue eyes flickered open slowly, his expression full of pain and disorientation but he didn't speak. He stared around the room as if seeing it for the first time and the rest of the worried family looked on with bated breath. Finally Mikey's gaze lingered on Splinter and suddenly he was moving, wrenching his right hand out of Leo's grasp as he launched himself at Splinter, flinging his arms around him and wordlessly burying his face into the rat's chest.

Splinter lifted a hand and gently pat the top of Michelangelo's head while looking towards Donatello worriedly. “Did something more happen that the two of you have yet to inform me of?”

Donnie and Raph exchanged wide-eyed, questioning looks and the former shook his head. “Not that either of us are aware of Master Splinter.” Donnie moved forward and gently peeled Mikey's face away from their father. “Are you okay Mikey? Are you feeling any dizziness or light-headedness?”

Mikey nodded slowly and reluctantly pulled away from Splinter. “I've got a mega, raging headache but otherwise, I'm fine Don,” he finally answered, his voice rough from two days without use. “Um... what happened to me?”

Donnie stared at Mikey in apprehension and confusion, “You don't remember?”

Mikey kept his gaze fixed on the genius but shook his head carefully while the rest of the family exchanged scared glances.

“You riled Raph up again and led him on a merry chase through the living room. At some point, you slipped and fell, hitting your head,” Donnie explained calmly, too calmly. “I had to give you several stitches.”

“Oh...” Mikey reached his right hand up to touch the stitches and Donnie gently but firmly caught his hand and pulled it away.

“Don't touch them,” he chided. “Does any of that ring any bells, Mikey?”

Mikey's hesitation was obvious as he seemed to mull it over. “Yeah, I think so.”

Donnie frowned then asked, “What's the last thing you actually remember?”

Mikey hesitated again before saying, “My head hurts too much to think right now...”

“Like ya need an excuse,” Raph muttered loud enough to earn a glance from the normally hyper turtle.

“I think... I'm tired and sore, Donnie,” Mikey said quietly. “Mind if I just get some sleep for now?”

“Of course,” Donnie replied with a slight frown. “Get some more rest but if you have any further issues, make sure you come to me, okay Mikey?”

Mikey gave his brother a faint, pained smile, “Sure Don. Can... someone please help me to my room? I'll feel a lot more comfortable there.”

“Sure brat.” Raph stood, then helped Mikey to his feet and gently led him from the room.

As the others watched the slow, wobbly progress of the two brightly adorned brothers, Donnie faced Leo and Splinter, worry and uncertainty filling his voice. “I know better than anyone here how head injuries can have unpredictable consequences but I really would not have thought such a relatively minor injury to have affected him  _this_ badly. I just don't understand it!”

-:-

Mikey moaned as he woke. Everything ached terribly and he was more exhausted than he could ever remember feeling at any previous time in his life. It felt ten times worse than when he had that flu several years back with the the days long, seemingly non-stop coughing fits. The mere thought of even trying to open his eyes right now was too much effort so he didn't fight it and instead just let himself flop back.

Eventually, finding himself unable to sleep again, Mikey frowned. He was cold but it was an odd kind of cold and hereally couldn't work out just why he felt so tired either. It wasn't as if he had been sick lately and the last thing he could remember was playing with Raph so it wasn't like he'd been caught up in a fight for his life that lasted for hours, or worse, days. As far as he could remember, there was absolutely nothing to account for this bleargh feeling.

Mikey finally forced his eyes open, taking in a sharp breath of fright at the unexpected yet pervasive pitch darkness completely surrounding him. He tried to lift a hand in front of his face but besides the exhaustion hampering his efforts, he also felt weird, almost weightless, and he was unable to tell as he waved his hand if he seriously just could not see or feel the movement or if he was actually unable to move. Something he remembered Donnie once saying about what being in a sensory deprivation unit would be like came to mind and his fear spiked anew at the possibility.

He shivered and tried to wrap his arms around himself for warmth and comfort but he still couldn't see or feel a thing and the rising panic bubbled to the surface unbidden.

_Raph, Donnie!_ Mikey called desperately.  _Help me!_

There was no response but Mikey at least felt calmer when he realised he could at least hear his own voice, even if it did sound kind of peculiar. He worked hard to calm his breathing the way Splinter taught him years ago when he he'd awaken, terrified of the nightmares that routinely plagued his sleep back then.

_Guys?_  Mikey tried again.  _Can anyone hear me?_

The absolute silence following his cries was deafening but finally a strangely familiar but older sounding voice responded. 'I see you are finally aware. It's about time.'

Mikey stilled, trying to place where he'd heard the voice before.

'I've never had anyone put up as strong a fight as you before,' the voice continued, sounding somewhat impressed, 'but I was beginning to think that maybe I'd accidentally smothered you into oblivion. I'm glad to see I was wrong.'

_Who are you?_  Mikey asked hurriedly. Something about that disembodied voice was way too creepy and disturbing and he was willing to admit, it was freaking him out.  _Where am I? What the shell have you_ done _to me?_ The questions tumbled at increasing speed from Mikey like verbal diarrhoea.

The voice chuckled and Mikey shuddered. By this time, he could barely contain his breathing and it was all he could do not to hyperventilate. He still couldn't see or feel anything and other than the extremely ominous voice floating within the darkness, he couldn't hear anything else either, not even his own breathing which felt close to being out of control. It was almost enough to send him over the edge.

_You better not have hurt my family!_ Mikey yelled, using threats to cover his fear.  _And what do you mean, 'smothered into oblivion'?_

'Just relax, Michelangelo,' the mocking voice interrupted. 'There's plenty of time for answers. In fact, you have the rest of your 'life' for them.' He laughed and the sound was not only familiar but extremely unpleasant to Mikey's hearing. Almost malevolent, if Mikey had to pick a single, descriptive word. He shuddered again.

_Who_ are _you? And_ how _do you know my name?_ Mikey yelled.He would have cringed back into the dark but not only wasn't he sure he was even able to move but he couldn't even tell the direction the voice came from. It seemed to be everywhere and nowhere all at once.

'Don't you recognise your own voice, Michelangelo?'

Mikey froze.

'I'm you, Michelangelo or rather, another you from an alternate reality and your body now belongs to me.'

-:-

To be continued


	3. Ch 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.
> 
> Summary: The Madness of the Symbol has struck again, affecting one turtle in such a way that he is trapped and cut off from everyone and everything he loves. How do you cope when no one even knows you are lost? NOT a death fic! Thoughts, comments and concrit welcomed.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: This is inspired by both the Madness challenge for TMNTMadness and the September Writer-Nexus: challenge, 'The World Through Your Eyes' on Deviant Art.  
> This story is my entry to the TMNTMadness: Halloween Challenge
> 
> Creepy but gorgeous cover art by sampsonknight. She really outdid herself!
> 
>  
> 
> About the Madness (excerpt taken from the TMNTMadness journal):
> 
> It's happening, a madness like no other.... consuming, twisting our lovable turtles! Dragging them into the pits of darkness, changing their roles, giving them new meanings, not in a good way! The cause is truly unknown, other than this... this symbol!  
> What is it?  
> Where did it come from?  
> Why is it corrupting the turtles in every universe?
> 
> Spread the Madness!!!

  
  


  
[AA](http://zelgadis55.deviantart.com/art/Snatched-ch-2-562190546) [T](http://zelgadis55.deviantart.com/art/Snatched-ch-2-562190546) [¶](http://zelgadis55.deviantart.com/art/Snatched-ch-2-562190546) [⒞](http://zelgadis55.deviantart.com/art/Snatched-ch-2-562190546)   


##  [Snatched ch 2](http://zelgadis55.deviantart.com/art/Snatched-ch-2-562190546)

  * by [Zelgadis55](http://zelgadis55.deviantart.com/), 1 day, 19 hours ago
  * [Literature](http://www.deviantart.com/literature/) / [Fan Fiction](http://www.deviantart.com/literature/fanfiction/) / [Horror](http://www.deviantart.com/literature/fanfiction/horror/)



 

  
Creepy but gorgeous cover art by [](http://sampsonknight.deviantart.com/) (She really outdid herself) Go show your love to the full sized picture http://sampsonknight.deviantart.com/art/Snatched-561109324

 

**Snatched**

Ch 2

  
'Don't you recognise your own voice, Michelangelo?'

Mikey froze.

'I'm you, Michelangelo or rather, another you from an alternate reality and your body now belongs to me.'

Mikey laughed almost deliriously. It was a joke, a really bad joke. Someone was trying to trick the prank master, only they'd left their sense of humour in whatever loony bin they'd crawled out of.  _No, really dude! Who are you?_

'You don't listen very well, do you?' the disembodied voice stated in annoyance.

Mikey waved a hand dismissively, or at least he  _hoped_  he did; it was way too dark for him to tell for sure.  _Yeah, that's one of my many failings according to my bros._

 

'Many lifetimes ago...' the older, much more serious voice began.

_You forgot the flashback music effect, whacko dude,_ Mikey mocked into the darkness.

There was an displeased sound from the other, '… As I was trying to explain, a version of Shredder from another reality to mine, murdered my family and myself...'

_So you're a ghost?_  Mikey interrupted derisively as he attempted to bury the new thrill of fear taking root with the disturbing thought.

'Not quite, little naive me. If you actually bother to listen, I'll explain!' the ghostly voice spoke, narky at being interrupted once more.

_Go ahead,_  Mikey muttered.  _Not like I can see any way out of this dump anyway._ For a moment, Mikey felt as though he was being scrutinised but then the voice continued, as if he'd never spoken.

'When my body died, my soul lived on, lives on still. Someone, I have no idea who, helped me. They somehow gave me the ability to live on, crossing dimensions and taking over the body's of my own counterparts,' he explained, sounding completely serious, despite the madness of his explanation, 'all so that I can find the Shredder who murdered us and get my revenge for everything he did!'

Mikey breathed deeply, trying frantically to calm himself in this terrible nothingness. If only he could see something, anything! He  _didn't_  believe that insane voice. He didn't  _want_  to believe it but the instinct he'd developed for reading other people was telling him the whack job was actually telling the truth. At least... as far as he knew it.

'When I take their place, I kick the original Michelangelo of that body out,' the unhinged nut-case continued.

_What... what happens to them?_  Mikey asked in a smaller voice than he liked.

'Oblivion. Their body becomes mine and their soul is lost forever.'

Mikey could swear he heard a pleased smile in the lunatic's voice and he clenched his eyes shut trying to block him out, or so he would have if he had eyes to clench closed. He was rapidly realising that this 'person' who claimed to have taken possession of his body was the reason for why he couldn't seem to feel or see anything himself.  _And... and you did that to me?_ Mikey asked. He felt a chill course through whatever was left of him, unlike anything he'd felt before and it terrified him.

'Not quite, Mikey,' the other voice answered in amusement. 'After all, you are still here.'

_Then why didn't you do it to me too?_ Mikey ventured, morbid curiosity overriding his fear of hearing the truth,  _and how many times have you done this?_

'I stopped bothering to count after forty two lifetimes,' came the answer and Mikey had the distinct sense that the owner of the voice shrugged.

Horrified over the doppelganger's nonchalance, Mikey's voice was hollow as he confirmed,  _You killed more than forty of me?_

'Of course not!' he sounded shocked at the insinuation. 'I didn't kill them, I lived their lives  _for_ them! I only erased their souls from their bodies so I could take over.'

'Like that's any better,' Mikey thought with a shiver. It was bad enough that this doppelganger was doing this to him but he had clearly become psychotic after all this time.  _And me...? Why didn't you just murder my soul too?_

His laughter was a horrible sound, a cold, nightmarish version of his own laugh. 'Murder seems a bit dramatic, don't you think? I rather consider it an unusual form of assisted suicide.'

Mikey had absolutely nothing to say to that.

'There's a couple of reasons you're still here, Mikey.'

Mikey could still feel nothing but he somehow had the distinct impression of something diabolic breathing on his non-existent neck.  _Do tell,_  he said dryly.

'You clearly don't seem to recall it but you fought incredibly hard against my takeover, more so than  _any_ other I have ever come across. Therefore, I reasoned you might actually have a chance of survival and call it a whim, but I felt like giving you the chance.'

  _'_ 'Great... Psychotic and capricious. What an awesome combination,' Mikey thought sarcastically before asking,  _… and the other reason?_

There was a deep sigh before he answered. 'Simply put, I'm lonely. I'm forever having to pretend to be someone, something I'm not. I thought it might be nice to have a confidant for a change; someone to talk to who knows who the  _real_ me is.'

Mikey felt wholly unsympathetic at his plight.

'There is also the fact that settling into a new life is... difficult. Many things may be the same across many of the dimensions but there is enough differences that I never quite fit in. After so many lifetimes, memories of which life is which begin to blur and the people around me eventually get suspicious enough to question or outright challenge me.'

_Good!_  Mikey blurted out with a dark satisfaction.

'I really would rather not have to to protect my secret by killing my own family again, other-dimensional or not.'

That horrible statement caught Mikey's attention and if he still had a jaw, it would have dropped at the terrible prospect.

'This is where  _you_  come in,' the doppelganger said. 'In return for allowing your soul to continue its miserable existence, you help me. You will give me access to your knowledge and memories, tell me  _how_  to be you instead of only being  _like_ you; enough so that no one questions me too closely.'

Mikey laughed.  _Right! So, let me get this straight, I get your_ mercy _and you let me live out the rest of my life alone and trapped in the dark, unable to see or hear my family and friends? HOW IS_ THAT  _ANY BETTER THAN OBLIVION?_  If he could have, he would have turned away and sat down in an huff.

Doppelmike, as Mikey was starting to think of him, snorted derisively as if Mikey was being obtuse. 'As long as you do not cause me trouble, I'll allow you to see and hear them, you just won't have any control and definitely won't be able to talk to them. Beware though, push me too much and I may decide you're not worth the trouble after all.'

Mikey silently let his words sink in and tried to stop feeling as though he would drown in his rising fear. Eventually he couldn't help but ask,  _Why are you doing this?_ Why _are you destroying my lives?_

'There's plenty of time for your questions later but for now, I'm tired and need to be fresh for the first day of my new life,' Doppelmike said dismissively.

_Wait!_  Mikey yelped desperately.

Doppelmike ignored him. 'By the way, Mikey, if you try anything, false information or advice that makes anyone become suspicious of me, I'll just have to arrange an accident for them and their deaths will be on  _your_ head.'

-:-

Mikey huffed from sheer boredom. Doppelmike had refused to answer any more questions after his sickening threat and instead gone to sleep, leaving Mikey alone and unable to sleep however much he wanted to. It wasn't the churning thoughts and fears that kept him awake but rather that he had no body to require sleep and as such, his mind just couldn't shut down. He was truly terrified over the idea of having to put up with this for however long Doppelmike allowed him to 'live'. Night after night of endless, continuing nothing stretched out in front of him like a horizon never reached. The only saving grace to his situation was the light snores he could somehow hear, reassuring him that he wasn't  _completely_  cut off from life after all.

A creaking of what he recognised as his bedroom door made itself known and Mikey perked up with interest, eager to hear a familiar voice that didn't give him the raging heebie-jeebies.

“Mikey?” Donnie called out softly. “Are you awake?”

Doppelmike stirred and made a show of groaning as he woke. Mikey wished he could roll his eyes at the theatricality.

“Yeah, I'm awake bro.”

“How are you feeling this morning? Any better than last night?”

Doppelmike opened his eyes and Mikey gasped, so happy to finally see something other than the all pervasive darkness he'd been subjected to since he 'woke' up to his prison. He tried to look around, frustrated over the fact that he couldn't move the view, that he could only see what Doppelmike deigned to look at. Thankfully right now it was at least his brother he was looking at.

“Yeah... Still got a bit of a headache but I'm a lot better, Don.”

Donnie got in Doppelmike's face, peering sharply into his eyes. “How's your memory from before your accident now?

“Huh?” Doppelmike stalled. 'Your turn, last thing you remember before you hit my head?'

_MY head, dude!_  Mikey said crankily at the reminder of his role in helping fool his family.

' _Quickly_! He's getting suspicious!'

Mikey pouted then mumbled,  _Telling Raphie he was old and slow and that I wanted to get the camera._

Upon hearing the answer, Donnie relaxed. “Do you feel well enough to join the rest of us for breakfast and training?”

“Yes,” Doppelmike immediately replied, “but maybe only half of training. I'm not really sure I can face going full out today.”

_Gee, way to go Doppelmike!_  Mikey sneered derisively.  _Donnie's definitely gonna be suspicious now._

'Why?'

_You should be milking the head injury for all its worth and trying to skip out of training. That's what I would do._

'That just goes to show how different we are,' Doppelmike said. 'I'm  _not_  you and I stopped trying to pull crap like that the day I lost everything!'

“Mikey?” Donnie asked, wondering what Doppelmike seemed to be so fixated on.

_Yeah, I get that dude but you said it yourself, you're trying to pretend to be_ me _and acting like that's going to set off the alarm bells in good ol' Donnie-boy's head!_

'Hmm... maybe you're right.' Doppelmike made a show of shaking his head as if to clear it and closed his eyes, plunging Mikey into sudden, terrifying darkness once more. After opening them again, he swung his legs out of bed, stood and wobbled. A moment later he said, “Ugh... maybe I'm not as good as I thought. I should sit out training today after all.”

Donnie gave him a look, “If I don't buy your theatrics then I very much doubt Master Splinter or Leo will. Now come on, Raph made breakfast.”

_Mock puking sounds! Make them!_

Doppelmike ignored the sage advice and began following Donnie down to the kitchen. He paused halfway there to gaze around the lair and once he recognised the layout of Mikey's home, Doppelmike turned, heading for the bathroom instead.

-:-

_Wow! Seriously going to have nightmares for the rest of my life of you touching me there!_

Doppelmike, to Mikey's annoyance, didn't rise to the bait as he sat down at the kitchen table. He subconsciously muttered replies to the queries of his health from Leo and Raph before picking at the burnt offerings on the plate Raph plunked down in front of him.

_Hey, Doppelmike?_  Mikey suddenly perked up at a thought.  _If you get sick or hurt, am I going to feel it?_

'I'm not sure. Have you felt anything I've been touching?'

“Good morning, my sons.” Splinter greeted as he strolled into the kitchen. “Are you feeling up to training today, Michelangelo?”  
  
Mikey mentally shuddered,  _… no..._

'Then probably not,' Doppelmike responded.

Mikey smirked to himself, suddenly realising that Doppelmike actually hadn't noticed Splinter addressing him. He immediately made the decision to continue distracting him.  _Oh, in that case,_ he said innocently,  _hurry up and eat and don't forget to ask for seconds._

Doppelmike scowled at the suggestion, unaware that it showed on his face, 'I'd forgotten how bad Raph cooks in almost every dimension and you want me to ask for more?'

_Sure, he worked so hard on it. You don't wanna hurt his feelings,_ Mikey sniggered.

“Michelangelo!” Splinter slammed his walking stick onto the table to get Doppelmike's attention and the turtle jumped, looking wildly around until he caught Splinter's intense gaze. “I asked you a question.”

“Sorry Sensei, I'm uh... not really all here this morning...”

Mikey couldn't help but snicker again.

“Nothin' new there,” Raph chuckled. “Guess he's completely back to normal after all.”

“Indeed,” Splinter replied wryly. “Michelangelo, I would like for you to join us during training after breakfast. As usual, we will be starting with meditation and after some simple katas, we will see how you cope. If need be, you can then sit out and watch for the remainder. I trust that will be acceptable to you.”

“Hai, Sensei!” Doppelmike automatically responded.

_Why are you saying hello so late in the conversation?_  Mikey asked in confusion.

Doppelmike groaned, 'Do you seriously not know Japanese?'

_I know Japanese! We all do, though Donnie and Leo are heaps better at it,_  Mikey responded, affronted. _Oh, you were just saying yes?_

'Of course,' Doppelmike replied, his eyes locked surreptitiously on Splinter as he ate.

_Then why not just_ say _yes?_

'… You don't respond with hai to commands?'

Mikey tried to shake his head, then reminded that he couldn't where he was, he reluctantly said,  _No. Is that some habit you picked up in one of your_ stolen _lives or did you always do that?_

'Honestly, I don't even remember any more.'

_Oh, man are_ you _a mess, Doppelmike!_  Mikey chortled with glee.  _Can definitely see why you needed me then if you can't even keep your stolen lives straight._

“Mikey?” Leo suddenly called in his command voice, obviously trying to get attention as if he'd tried a couple of times already.

Doppelmike turned his head in Leo's direction but continued to keep his gaze on Splinter. “Yeah, Leo?”

“I asked if you were finished with your plate.”

Doppelmike glanced down at the half eaten breakfast before pushing his plate away, “Yeah bro. Sorry but I really can't eat this.”

Leo smiled with amusement, “That's okay, neither could I.”

“Then maybe next time  _you_  should cook!” came the acerbic response as Mikey caught Raph giving Leo the stink eye from the corner of his eye, even as the view automatically returned to Master Splinter.

“I think we could all do without the food poisoning,” Donnie chimed in with a chuckle at Leo's expense.

_Yo, Doppelmike!_

'What?' Doppelmike asked irritably.

_You're staring, dude! It's weird and someone's going to notice!_

Doppelmike tore his gaze away from Splinter immediately, looking everywhere else instead.

_What's with the fixation anyway?_  Mikey asked, trying and failing to idly kick at the mind of the body snatcher.

'I haven't seen or spoken to Master Splinter in more than three lifetimes,' Doppelmike explained wistfully. 'He'd already passed on by the time I arrived in many of them.'

For a moment Mikey felt sympathy for the other, then he remembered his own predicament and that he might never get a chance to talk with his father again either and that thought was almost enough to make him break down right then and there.

-:-

Mikey sighed again with equal parts boredom and frustration as he watched his family's practise session begin to wind down. For once he would have given anything to join them and it made him realise how much he'd taken everything for granted. He couldn't even scratch at his own beak and it felt like he had the worst phantom itch ever.

'Stop that!'

_Stop what?_

'Your incessant sighing.'

_Better not use a word like that around any of the others,_  Mikey warned sullenly,  _they'll think it's out of character._   _I'm so bored!_

'That's not  _my_  problem. Now  _shut up_ , I'm trying to pay attention!' Doppelmike snapped, scowling in annoyance.

_Don't see why I should,_  Mikey muttered petulantly.  _It's not like anyone can even hear me anyway and as I just said, I'm completely, utterly, insanely, BEYOND BORED! So bored that I could..._

“I can hear you and I said to  _shut up_!” Doppelmike repeated testily, unaware of his voice rising.

“Is there something you needed to share, Michelangelo?”

Doppelmike's gaze whipped up to meet Splinter's and Mikey snickered at the body snatcher's expense. Doppelmike immediately closed his eyes to cut off Mikey, causing him to yelp in distress. He hated this particular darkness, it was wrong and unnatural.

“I'm sorry, Master Splinter,” Doppelmike apologised. “I was trying to pay attention to the lesson but some random voice in my head kept distracting me.”

Splinter stared down at Doppelmike unamused. “I see. Perhaps in that case I should revoke your television privileges? Would I be correct in assuming it to have been a scene from one of your tasteless movies?”

Doppelmike hung his head to avoid Splinter's gaze, giving the appearance of admittance. 'You're beginning to be too much of an annoyance Mikey. I suggest you tone it down before I force  _you_  down.'

Mikey snorted with derision before replying,  _Yeah, you're terrifying me dude. What else are you gonna do that you haven't done already, especially considering how much you need me? Besides, if you never get distracted, they'll think something's wrong._

After walking away, Splinter spoke up, “Bow out, my students,” and watched as Leonardo led the end of training. “Dismissed.”

Leo, Raph and Donnie approached Doppelmike where he was sitting on the sidelines and Leo held out his hand to pull Doppelmike to his feet. Once up, Leo refused to let go, his attention suddenly riveted to the hand he held.

“Is that a tattoo, Michelangelo?” Leo questioned, peering disapprovingly down at the mostly circular symbol imprinted on the back of his hand.

Doppelmike's gaze shifted to look down at the image and Mikey gasped in shock at the alarming sight.

_Uncool, dude!_  Mikey cried indignantly.  _Not only do you hijack MY body but you also have to disfigure it?_

“Relax Leo, it's just a doodle,” Doppelmike explained before echoing Mikey's earlier complaint. “I was bored.”

“On your left hand?” Donnie questioned, eyebrow ridges raised in disbelief.

“Of course,” Doppelmike replied in confusion before asking Mikey, 'What's got their shells in a twist?'

_You disfigured me!_  Mikey repeated resentfully.

'Focus, Mikey! It's a marking, not a 'disfigurement',' Doppelmike snapped, annoyed. ' _Why_  are they acting like that?'

_I'm left handed, duh! Now get rid of it! It's creepy looking and'll give me nightmares!_

“I've been practising drawing right handed,” Doppelmike reassured by way of explanation, “you know, just in case I ever hurt my left hand.”

Doppelmike quickly turned his focus inwards, 'Please tell me you at least draw?'

_I do... or did!_ Mikey complained.  _I'm serious dude! That thing's giving me the creeps. I want it gone!_

'Too bad. It appears on my body whenever I take possession and I have no control over it,' Doppelmike sneered. 'Can't say I mind either. It's a good visual reminder of my purpose and where I came from.'

_Oh... so it's like your symbol of corruption then? To remind you of how far you've fallen. Though considering how much you seem to be getting off on torturing me like this, how proud you act of living this way, I wouldn't have thought you needed the reminder._ Mikey couldn't help but dig at the body snatcher.

“It's good to see you are actually trying to improve yourself but you know Sensei never liked us drawing on our bodies,” Leo pointed out sternly.

“Or the walls,” Raph smirked, a not so subtle reminder of when Mikey was ten and had run out of clean paper.

“I know... sorry Leo, I drew it without thinking.” Doppelmike said, acting chagrined before asking Mikey curiously, 'How would he react if I said I was planning on getting it done as a tattoo?'

Mikey laughed,  _Yeah, go ahead and try. I'd_ love _to see that._

'Need I remind you that your continued existence hinges on your actually being useful to me?'

Mikey huffed with annoyance at the reminder of his awful situation.  _Fine then! Leo would have a cow. Donnie would carry on and on and on and on about how unsafe getting a tattoo can be if it's not done professionally and Raph would laugh in your face, going on about how you'd never actually do it considering how much I hate needles!_ he explained.  _After that, Raph would probably go to Casey and ask for Casey's help in getting a tattoo of his own, just to get up Leo's shell and then there'd be arguments and fighting for weeks!_

Donnie suddenly took Doppelmike's shoulders, looking directly into his face in concern as Doppelmike looked back at him startled.

“Are you  _sure_  you're alright, Mikey?” Donnie asked. “You seem really out of it today, far more than usual.” He then twisted Doppelmike around slowly to look at the slowly receding lump on the back of his head.

Mikey sniffled slightly, warmed by knowing that the concern was at least intended for him rather than the creepy body snatcher.

“Yeah, I'm fine, Don,” Doppelmike replied reassuringly.

“Regardless, I'd like for you to come back to the infirmary with me so I can give you another check up and check those stitches properly.”

“Okay, Don,” Doppelmike acquiesced reluctantly, knowing he couldn't get out of it. “I am feeling pretty light headed but I promise I'm fine.”

-:-

Throughout the examination, Mikey was quiet, only speaking if asked something directly. Donnie didn't find anything amiss but instead just suggested to Doppelmike to get some more rest for the remainder of the day before dismissing him. Once he left, he returned to Mikey's room, ostensibly to read and perhaps sleep.

'Mikey?'

Mikey deliberately ignored him, unsure if he could bring himself to respond to the body snatcher without showing how frustrated and upset he truly was.

'Michelangelo!' Doppelmike insisted, trying again. He covered up his ear slits with the pillow and screwed his eyes closed.

_Don't shut me out!_  Mikey yelped at the abrupt lack of sight and the muffled background noise.

'Now that I have your attention,' Doppelmike commented dryly, opening his eyes once more and dropping the pillow. 'This _needs_  to stop. Distracting me so badly will only result in your family becoming suspicious and increasing the risk that I need to act against them. While I have this head injury you so thoughtfully provided, I at least have an excuse for my odd behaviour but that won't work forever.'

Mikey didn't respond, wishing instead for the comfort of being able to wrap his arms around his knees. He was a social person and he desperately missed the warmth of contact with his family. Things hadn't even been this way for a  _day_  yet and it was already driving him crazy! He had no idea how he was supposed to live like this for the rest of his life.

How the shell was he supposed to cope for years or perhaps decades or longer? He had no idea and all he wanted to do right now was to scream all his fears and frustrations out, long and loud, at the top of his lungs, but he wasn't willing to give the evil body snatcher the satisfaction.

'I'm serious, Mikey! I'm willing to answer whatever questions you have and talk to you at  _appropriate times_ but you need to stop causing me problems when we are around anyone else.'

Mikey imagined himself punching the thief in the head or better yet, handing him over to Raph's tender mercies in place of a brand new punching bag.

'Do you understand me, Mikey?' Doppelmike pressed.

_Yeah, I get you loud and clear, Doppelmike. I'll tone it down but I've still gotta be me,_  Mikey replied reluctantly. 'It's all I've got left...'

-:-

To appease Mikey, Doppelmike flipped through a single comic of Mikey's choice, only turning the pages when Mikey gave him the word. After that, he started grilling Mikey on things he needed to know, about recent events and the like.

After dinner, takeaway was bought since the rest of the family wanted Mikey to rest, Doppelmike pretended to go to bed before sneaking out at his earliest opportunity. Thanks to so many lifetimes of practise, sneaking past Splinter was a breeze and no one in the lair was the wiser.

Mikey took in the bright, glorious view of the city below, as Doppelmike sat on a rooftop staring out. He enjoyed the beauty of the lights, happy to at least have something different to look at but he lamented the fact that he couldn't even feel he cool night breeze wafting gently across his skin.

_Why are we out here anyway?_  Mikey eventually questioned, his curiosity burning.  _If you get caught..._

“You're not allowed out on your own?” Doppelmike asked aloud in surprise.

_Of course I am! Unless there's unusually large amounts of Foot activity that is. Though Master Splinter and Leo really prefer none of us to be alone, we still can be._

'Then why are you so worried about me getting caught?'

Mikey tried to roll his eyes but to his annoyance was reminded he had nothing to roll; it was seriously disconcerting being able to see, hear and talk, yet not having eyes, ears or a mouth,  _Hello?_   _Injured and 'resting', remember?_  Mikey reminded, implying the other was stupid.

'I don't exactly have much choice, Mikey,' Doppelmike pointed out in irritation. 'I cannot hide my marking, especially not for long, so the only thing I  _can_  do is pretend to get it done as an actual tattoo. I'm planning on deliberately being caught returning home.'

_Wow! Seriously can't believe_ I'm _the one who has to ask this but_ who _is going to ink a mutant turtle?_  Mikey asked in disbelief.

'There's plenty of shady people around who would be willing to do anything for a quick buck,' Doppelmike pointed out, shaking his head at how obtuse Mikey was being.

_Seriously?_  Mikey squawked.  _If you do or say that then we'll be getting lectures from_ everyone!

Doppelmike shrugged, 'A turtle's gotta do what a turtle's gotta do.'

_Yeah but..._ Mikey groaned,  _Leo's lectures are bad enough, really, but Donnie's would bore the ears off a dead horse! I don't want to be stuck listening to that when it's not even my fault!_

'Do you have a  _better_  idea then? Because I'm open to suggestions,' Doppelmike glared into the distance testily.

_No... but I still don't want a freaking tattoo on my body. Especially one as creepy as that thing!_ Mikey whined desperately. Something about that symbol really gave him the heebie-jeebies big time and that was before Doppelmike had explained its origins.

“It's no longer  _your_  body, it's  _mine!”_  Doppelmike snarled angrily. 'Besides, I'm not really getting one, this is only a cover story to explain the marking I  _cannot_  remove!'

_Whatever, dude,_  Mikey huffed, upset. It wasn't fair that this supposed other-dimensional version of him was somehow able to do this to him; to take away his life and his choices the way he had done. He really didn't understand how the body snatcher was able to ruin first his own life and then those of other-dimensional Mikeys the way he kept doing. He'd already had his chance and yet, here he was taking everyone else's too.

They sat in uncomfortable silence for some time, Mikey sulking and Doppelmike just enjoying the relative peace, until Mikey could finally stand no more.  _Hey, Doppelmike! Can you please move?_ he begged.  _Much as the view from here is nice, it's so boring looking at the same thing the whole time._

Doppelmike rolled his eyes, making Mikey slightly dizzy from the weird perspective, before he stood and started running from rooftop to rooftop. 'Why do you keep insisting on calling me by that ridiculous pseudonym?' he asked after a short time.

_Doppelmike? What else am I supposed to call you then?_  Mikey questioned, wishing like mad that he could feel the sensation of the wind on his face and the feeling of freedom as his body sailed gracefully through the air during each powerful leap.  _I'm not calling you_ my _name because you're_ not _me! No me would_ ever _do to me what_ you're _doing to me!_

Doppelmike stopped dead on the spot, suddenly furious upon hearing the home truths from his host. “Don't you  _dare_  presume to say what I, or even you, might do under the same circumstances Michelangelo!” he spat in such fury that Mikey felt chilled to the bone; if he'd still had bones to feel anyway. “You have no idea what happened to me or what I've been through then and since! You don't know what drives me and given the same offer, you would probably have made the same damned choice!”

With that, Doppelmike moved quickly into a nearby shadow and slid from view of the world. He deliberately closed his eyes, waiting until it was time to go home and he refused to acknowledge Mikey in any way for the rest of their time outside.

-:-

Doppelmike made a show of slinking into Mikey's room under Leo's infuriated gaze. Like he planned, he'd been caught returning home with his new 'tattoo' and to say Leo was unimpressed was an understatement. Once he was positive Leo had finally gone to bed, he crept back out of the room and into the bathroom, where he turned on the light and approached the mirror. Once there, knowing that Mikey was forced to see what he saw, he very slowly and deliberately peeled the bandage from atop his marking before holding his hand beside his head; simply standing and admiring his own audacity.

Then he smiled maliciously, knowing just how much the action would upset the host of his brand new body.

After a few minutes, he flushed the toilet to show reason as to why he was there and headed back to his room to crawl into bed. Doppelmike closed his eyes and made the extra effort to mentally push Mikey down, cutting him off from even hearing the outside world as an added insult.

Mikey reluctantly peered around at the silent darkness engulfing him, terror filling his heart. Even though it was currently an impossibility since he was just a mind and soul without access to a body, he felt as though he was about to hyperventilate.

But Michelangelo no longer had any control over his own life and he was at the mercy of some dark, twisted version of himself who was doing things to him that no one had any right to do to another person.

And if this kept up much longer, he knew he would go mad.

 

-:-

to be continued

 


	4. Ch 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

  
  


##  [Snatched ch 3](http://zelgadis55.deviantart.com/art/Snatched-ch-3-563564536)

  * by [Zelgadis55](http://zelgadis55.deviantart.com/), 1 day, 13 hours ago
  * [Literature](http://www.deviantart.com/literature/) / [Fan Fiction](http://www.deviantart.com/literature/fanfiction/) / [Horror](http://www.deviantart.com/literature/fanfiction/horror/)



 

Creepy but gorgeous cover created by the awesome [](http://sampsonknight.deviantart.com/). Link to the full sized [original](http://fav.me/d9a2iq4).

 

**Snatched**

Ch 3

  
When Doppelmike awoke and let him out of the nothingness the next morning, Mikey was silent and withdrawn after such a mentally traumatising night of being completely alone and cut off from absolutely everything in what amounted to a dark, soundless prison. He'd screamed, crying out for attention, for help, for hours, but nobody could hear him and nothing had helped.

After training, Mikey had sat through Splinter's reaming of Doppelmike without even a word or laugh at the body snatcher's expense and when it was Donnie's turn to lecture, Mikey only sarcastically told Doppelmike,  _Look bored and squirm. You'll nail it!_

After two hours of listening to Donnie's monologue, all of which Mikey tuned out the words of, instead only listening to the sound of his brother's voice, Donnie told Doppelmike to get out of his lab and he did. Doppelmike immediately headed for the living room, laying down on the couch in front of the television monolith and closed his eyes.

_Don't close your eyes!_  Mikey couldn't help but plead, flashing back to the hours of pure torture during the previous night.

'It's not as if I'm allowed to do anything and what's the point of just staring at the ceiling?' Doppelmike asked, though he still opened his eyes again and sat up.

_Because even that's better than being trapped in the dark nothing..._  Mikey reluctantly admitted. He'd been trying not to let on how much that living nightmare had actually affected him but he'd panicked once Doppelmike closed his eyes.  _Why not go pester Leo or Raph for something to do? Just..._

All of a sudden, the view Mikey saw through Doppelmike's vision jolted alarmingly, moving forward and back again before whipping around to the side and Mikey wondered if this was what motion sickness felt like.

Raph stood behind the couch half smirking, yet all-the-while trying to maintain his usual pissed off, moody appearance and Mikey realised that Doppelmike had just fallen victim to Raph's swift hand.

“What the hell was that for?”

“Because you're an idiot, shell-for-brains!”

Mikey groaned,  _Don't say hell. Master Splinter doesn't like it. Say shell instead, we all do._

“I've already been lectured by everyone else, Raph. Message has sunk in, okay?” Doppelmike glowered up at Raph.

“Yeah? Well now you're goin' to hear it again!” Raph snapped furiously. “Of all the stupid!  _Why_  would you go do somethin' like that without talkin' to any of us first?”

Doppelmike sighed inwardly, 'Wish he'd just leave it alone already.'

_Yeah, Raph's not going to do that, dude. How long did you say it was since you last saw any of our brothers again?_  Mikey asked, blocking the words of Raph's rant, though he took comfort in the sound of his voice.

'I didn't but just over 19 years.'

“Dammit Mikey! I asked you a question!” Raph yelled, furious over being ignored.

“Because if I said anything beforehand, I would have been forbidden!” Doppelmike snapped back, knowing there was no way he could get out of answering. “Better to just get it done first and live with the consequences than to be told no and never get it done!”

Raphael stared down at them with a strange look in his eyes and Mikey suddenly realised what it was. For the first time since he could remember, Raph was looking at him with admiration and  _respect_. For a moment Mikey felt a warm glow at finally receiving that look from his rebellious brother until it sunk in that it wasn't  _him_ that earnt it but rather his body snatcher and that hurt more than he ever thought possible.

Raph quickly bound over the top of the sofa to land sitting beside Doppelmike and slung a friendly arm around his shoulders. Doppelmike simply stared in disbelief at the sudden change in manner as Raphael leaned in conspiratorially and asked, “So, just between you and me, where'd you get that tatt done?”

“Why?” Doppelmike asked suspiciously, already knowing the answer.

Raph quickly looked around for signs of fur, blue or purple before answering, “I've been wantin' to get one myself for years. Can't believe that  _you_  of all turtles beat me to it! I was goin' to wait until we're twenty one but now? No way in shell!”

Doppelmike laughed derisively, “I'm not telling you, bro. You  _know_  how much trouble I'm in over this!”

“It was worth it though, right?” Raph asked curiously.

All Doppelmike could do was continue to stare. For him as a cover story it was definitely worth it but for the part he was playing, he knew it wouldn't have been. He didn't even need to hear Mikey's constant whining over the whole thing to have known as much.

“Show me what ya got!”

“You already saw yesterday,” Doppelmike replied, sounding somewhere between bored and annoyed. “It's the drawing I had on my hand. I got that inked.”

Raph scowled at Dopplemike's lack of cooperation and roughly grabbed at his left hand, dragging it over for a closer look. “They did a good job,” Raph observed, impressed. “Skin doesn't even look irritated.”

'I'm irritated.'

_Good!_  Mikey snickered, happy to finally have something to amuse him, to help push aside his lonely feelings of betrayal and the terrible memories from the previous night.

'Shut up!'

Mikey blew a raspberry, gratified that the sound could at least be heard, even if the action itself couldn't be seen.

“Tell me where you got it done Mike and I'll sneak you a couple of brand new comic books of your choice,” Raph offered eagerly.

“Hmm... tempting but not worth it!” Doppelmike said, pretending to mull it over. No matter what Raph said or offered, he couldn't capitulate since it wasn't a real tattoo and he didn't get it done by anyone.

“Then tell me what you  _do_  want!” Raph exploded in exasperation.

“Just forget it Raph, I'm already in enough trouble as it is. No way am I going to make things worse by helping you with this.” Doppelmike yanked his hand away and stood to walk away.

“If you won't help me, then I'll just have to ask Casey instead,” Raph threatened, trying to guilt Doppelmike into helping him. “Who knows who the shell that bonehead'll send me to.”

“It's really not worth it, Raph. It's a decision you'll have to live with for the rest of your life,” Doppelmike insisted. “Just wait a couple more years like you were going to.” With that he walked off, leaving an annoyed Raphael gawking after him.

_Dude!_ Mikey exclaimed.  _Raph said he was going to do it at twenty one but you just told him to wait for a couple more years._

'So what?'

_We're only seventeen._

-:-

That night, Doppelmike went to bed early and Mikey felt as though he was about to freak out at the thought of being alone in the dark for hours yet again.

_So, you know how there's some totally weird people out there that can sleep with their eyes open?_  Mikey ventured carefully.

“Yes...”

_Well, what if you could be one of them?_

Doppelmike laughed scornfully, “Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark at your age!”

_No!_  Mikey cried adamantly.  _Not normal dark anyway but... I can't handle that nothingness for hours. Please don't do what you did to me last night again._

“You crossed the line, Mikey,” Doppelmike pointed out matter-of-factly. “I'm the one in charge now and I had a point to prove.”

…  _Maybe you think I crossed the line but you retaliated far too strongly when all I did was point out the truth as I see it,_ Mikey argued, anything to keep Doppelmike awake and himself able to see and hear the real world.  _Look, maybe I don't understand where you're coming from, you haven't really told me anything about how this all actually started yet but you don't understand how hard this is for me either!_

Doppelmike was silent for a moment, “Alright, maybe I did retaliate too harshly but what do...”

An abrupt knock came from the door and Leo's voice could be clearly heard from the other side, “Michelangelo, I hope you aren't on the phone with anyone.”

Doppelmike sighed in annoyance, realising he'd been speaking aloud the entire time due to being in the 'safety' of his room, “No Leo, I'm not,” he called, getting off the bed to open the door.

“Good,” Leo said sternly. “I don't want to have to take it away from you in case there's an emergency.”

As Doppelmike simply stared at Leonardo, Mikey could see his brother's features soften for just a moment.

“Then who were you talking to?”

_Just tell the truth, 'Myself' and add 'You know how much I like the sound of my own voice',_  Mikey suggested with a snicker. He never had any qualms with distracting his brothers with a little self deprecating humour and he saw no reason not to encourage Doppelmike to do the same. If nothing else, it would at least keep him amused for a bit.

Leonardo twitched at the reply but didn't comment. “Goodnight, Michelangelo.”

“Night bro,” Doppelmike echoed, then closed the door, turned the light off again and crawled back into bed.

_Doppelmike..._

'I can't just not sleep, Mikey,' Doppelmike interrupted irritably.

_I know..._

'Look, I won't do that to you again but you've got to know when to stop pushing me so much, okay?'

_Thanks but can you at least sleep with the radio on?_ Mikey begged.  _At least give me something to listen to, so I won't feel so bored._ It wasn't actually the boredom doing him in, it was everything else but Mikey wasn't about to tell Doppelmike that.

'Why don't you just sleep too?' Doppelmike asked as if it were obvious.

'If only,' Mikey winced mentally.  _I can't..._

Doppelmike climbed out of bed and turned on the radio at low volume.

'Goodnight.'

-:-

The next few days passed torturously in Mikey's opinion. He mouthed off to Doppelmike a little less and in return Doppelmike made sure to keep the radio on in Mikey's room the entire time he slept. Mikey coached Doppelmike how to write like him even though Doppelmike kept using his right hand with the 'reasoning' he was improving himself by learning to do certain things with both hands and when it was possible and not too weird, he passed on what Mikey wanted to say to his family.

To Mikey's absolute dismay and Leo and Splinter's delight, Doppelmike trained a little extra each day, though not so much as to draw too much suspicion. Doppelmike often complained to Mikey though, that thanks to Mikey's past laziness, he wasn't able to do as much as he actually wanted but said he would keep slowly increasing his training over time.

_You can't_ do _that!_ Mikey practically exploded in horror.  _You're the one who said they can't know anything is wrong! You_ threatened _their_ lives _over it!_

'I'm still grounded anyway, Mikey,' Doppelmike tried to reason patiently. 'If anyone questions me over it, this is an 'excuse' to burn off extra energy.'

I _wouldn't train extra though! Maybe as a once off but not day after day!_

'What  _would_  you do then?' Doppelmike asked, sounding as if he was the one actually suffering.

_Um... well, I guess I'd just end up annoying the shell out of everyone. I'd also start pranking more,_ Mikey pointed out.

Doppelmike groaned in annoyance, 'I outgrew that lifetimes ago.'

_So in other words, as far as anyone thinking you're me is concerned, you're acting weird._

Doppelmike ignored Mikey and asked Leo to spar instead.

-:-

Just over two weeks had passed since Mikey lost control of his own body and he felt as though he was about to explode from sheer desperation. The only person he had to talk to, that knew of his plight, was the one who imprisoned him in the first place and while Mikey complained often he also was careful not to let on just how badly this really affected him. He'd discovered early on that Doppelmike had a sadistic streak and the last thing he wanted to do was give the body snatcher any extra entertainment at his expense; Mikey would rather gain the entertainment from him instead.

To date though, he'd had no contact with anyone in his life, unless you counted the occasional words that Doppelmike passed on, yet no one seemed to have the slightest inkling that anything was overly wrong. Any inconsistencies they did notice was simply just brushed off as Mikey being Mikey, exacerbated from being grounded all this time; no television, no comics, no games and no topside for the last two weeks.

After breakfast, everyone gathered in the dojo for their usual pre-training meditation session when Splinter surprised them all. Instead of sticking with their standard meditation, today they would practise using the skill to reach out and interact with one another within the Astral Plain.

Mikey felt as though his heart jumped into his non-existent throat. For once he was glad he didn't have a body in this strange, nightmarish place or else he may have been unable to suppress the tears of frustration that threatened as he desperately wished for the contact he was constantly denied. He hated meditation in general, it was boring and so hard to keep still that he often ended up in trouble, but even he had to admit this type of group meditation was something special and they didn't do it nearly enough. Only once every few months or so.

This particular skill may not have been something any of his brothers practised often but it was done enough that everyone was at least familiar with the routine. In fact, Donnie had once instinctively managed to use it to reach out for Splinter's aid at a time he was being mentally assaulted and the shared connection had been so successful that Donnie had come through his ordeal intact and even better, victorious.

Before long, Splinter had guided everyone successfully into the shared space within the Astral Plain with but one exception.

“Michelangelo, my son. While I admire your sudden new found ability to shield your mind so completely, that is not the purpose of this exercise,” Splinter admonished sternly.

“Sorry, Master Splinter.” To Mikey's surprise, Doppelmike actually sounded somewhat sheepish in his fake apology.

“Then please lower your shielding and join the rest of us in the Astral Plain,” Splinter commanded.

“Yes Sensei,” Doppelmike responded.

Mikey clearly heard the hesitation in the body snatcher's voice and he chortled with realisation but didn't say anything.

Several more minutes passed with no change and Splinter spoke up again, annoyance beginning to seep into his voice. “Why have you not lowered your mind's shield and joined us, Michelangelo? Everyone else is waiting on you.”

“I can't, Master Splinter,” Doppelmike reluctantly admitted.

“Explain yourself,” Splinter demanded, unamused.

Mikey found himself mentally grinning at Doppelmike's obvious increasing nervousness. He was sure the other was fidgeting by now, if the slight uneven view he saw through Doppelmike's vision was any indication.

“I'm... not sure how I put it up?” Doppelmike replied lamely, knowing full well exactly how to build and dismantle them.

Now Mikey cracked up with laughter,  _Dude, you are such a bad liar!_

'I'm only trying to sound like you and you're  _not_ helping!'

_I'm not trying to help, Doppeldude!_

Splinter's ears twitched with displeasure, “Then I suggest you work it out fast, Michelangelo. I expect you to join the rest of us in an exercise I know you are very capable of.”

“Yes, Master Splinter...” Doppelmike fought to suppress his sigh of resignation.

If Mikey still had a body, he knew he'd be wiping away tears of laughter by this point.

'What the hell's so funny about this?'

_Shell, dude!_  Mikey snickered, automatically correcting him like he had about fifty times by now.

'If they find out about me, they'll try to stop me and then I'll have to...'

Mikey interrupted, snickering with delight as he waved a dismissive, non-existent hand; nothing was stopping him from at least imagining the motion,  _Damned if you do, damned if you don't, dude. You don't join them in the Astral Plain, Master Splinter's going to know something's wrong and work on the problem until he gets it. If you_ do _join them, they'll see right through you,_ Doppel _mike, probably even realise the truth!_

' _Shut up_!' Doppelmike snapped, furious over having his problem spelt out for him.

Mikey laughed again, he simply couldn't help himself. This whole situation was pure gold!  _Oh whatever's an evil, body snatching turtle to do,_  he mocked, taking great delight at the other's expense.

'They  _can't_  find out!'

_Well, they're_ going _to,_  Mikey emphasised,  _unless~..._ He deliberately drew out the last word enticingly, then stopped.

'Unless what?' Doppelmike asked suspiciously, fully aware of Splinter's growing displeasure over his lack of cooperation.

Mikey hesitated then rushed out his words so that Doppelmike couldn't interrupt.  _You stop trapping me in the back of your mind and let_ me _join them in the Astral Plain._

'Michelangelo...' Doppelmike began warningly.

_No, just think, it's perfect!_  Mikey insisted.  _That way they'll be reassured by_ my _presence and won't have reason to wonder and look more closely into_ you _!_

Pausing a moment, Mikey allowed his words to sink in before asking,  _Can you actually do that?_

'I... have no idea, I've never tried anything like that before. Remember, you are the first who's soul I've ever left intact when I've taken over,' Doppelmike admitted carefully as he considered the thought. The idea had merit but...

_So let's try!_  Mikey pushed, too eager. He wanted to interact with his family so badly it hurt!

'I can't,' Doppelmike said, shooting down Mikey in his tracks. 'I can't trust you.'

Mikey laughed, not put out by the second statement at all.  _Doppeldude, I'm not the one who can't be trusted here. You're the one who stole my life and is threatening to hurt or kill my family if they become suspicious._ Sobering, Mikey quickly added, _Dude, I'm not going to do anything to risk their lives just for my own sake. Whatever else I am, I'm not like that._

Amusement growing again, Mikey added the final push,  _Either way dude, you better hurry up and make a choice soon, because if you don't_ , he paused for effect and changed his voice to mimic Donatello's,  _you'll incur the wrath of Master Splinter._

'How did you do that?' Doppelmike couldn't help but ask, curiosity filling him over Mikey's mimicry skills.

_Tick tock, Doppeldude!_ Mikey pressured cheerfully, ignoring the question.  _I promise not to give you away._ But how he wished he could! He wanted so much to use the precious opportunity to tell his family about his predicament but he couldn't. Mikey would not be responsible for them getting hurt or killed by someone with so many lifetime's experience.

'Alright...' Doppelmike reluctantly agreed. 'I don't have much choice so we'll try this but if you say  _any_ thing...'

_I won't!_  Mikey insisted in exasperation. He was so close he could already practically feel life again.  _I'm a pretty good actor when I want to be._

'You're a trickster!' Doppelmike retorted. 'I know you, remember? I  _am_  you!'

_Pft! If you_ were _me, we wouldn't be in this position in the first place, dude!_

-:-

Mikey stood blinking in the bright light and warmth of the Astral Plain, delighting in the faint feel of a light breeze wafting across his  _skin_. He ran his fingers slowly across both skin and the edges of his shell, revelling in the amazing sensation of touch that he'd been denied for so long. None of it was real, he knew that, but that didn't stop him from closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath, savouring the calming scent that was the product of the five minds currently making up this reality. A wide smile split his face and it felt so good to be able to smile again!

“Michelangelo, if you would please join us?” It wasn't really a question so much as an expectation.

Opening his eyes and spinning on the spot until he faced where his father's voice had come from, Mikey couldn't help but widen his grin even more, stupidly happy at the sight of the family that could actually see  _him_. Suddenly, the deprived turtle found himself flying at them, flinging his arms around each in joy and clinging for all he was worth, determined to never let go even though he knew the moment couldn't possibly last.

'Get offa me, ya damn limpet!” Raph snapped in annoyance, roughly pushing Mikey away.

“Turtle, Raphie, turtle, there's a difference,” Mikey laughed as he recovered his feet. “I know they both live in water and have a shell so I guess I can't blame you for being confused bro.”

“You little... Get  _back_  here!” Raph yelled as he ran at the suddenly dancing away Michelangelo.

God, he'd missed this  _so_  much! In the past, Mikey had taken his relationship with Raph and in fact everyone else, for granted, not realising just how easily it could all be taken away but now he was set on taking every precious second of enjoyment he could squeeze out before he was forced back into the hell his existence had become. “Gotta catch me first, Raphie,” he teased, laughing loudly and tossing a surreptitious glance Leo and Donnie's way. He was so dragging them into this too but before he could make his move, the voice of authority rang out.

“Boys!” Splinter admonished, sounding almost at the end of his tether. “We are here to train our minds, not indulge in mindless horseplay!”

Mikey and Raph sobered, freezing at the reprimand. “Sorry, Master Splinter.”

“What is it with you lately, Mikey?” Leo hissed as Mikey and Raph slunk back to the rest of the group.

Mikey tossed Leo a look, totally the picture of innocence. “Dunno what you mean, bro.”

“Riight...” Leo drew out, his disbelief obvious.

“Enough, my sons,” Splinter commanded. “We have work to do. Please sit and reach out to each other's minds. Practise knowing the feel of one another, this skill could very well save someone's life someday, as Donatello can very well tell you.”

-:-

The lesson lasted a few hours but came to an end all too soon for Mikey's liking. Considering how mentally close everyone was while within the Astral Plain, he'd had to work extra hard to hide his increasing dread at his impending future. If anyone noticed anything though, he was ready to explain it as his usual twitchiness from meditating for so long.

“Guys,  _wait_!” Mikey cried out in panic, trying to delay the inevitable as his family began fading from the Astral.

Splinter looked at Mikey with curiosity, “This cannot wait until we rejoin our physical selves, Michelangelo?”

Mikey shook his head violently, “I just... Can we do this more often, Master Splinter?”

Frowning, Splinter asked, “I was under the impression you hated meditation, my son?

“I do!” Mikey blurted out. “It's boring and drives me nuts doing nothing for so long but what I mean is, can we practise in the Astral Plain as a family more often? I love actually connecting with you all like this!” he pleaded.

Raph made a derisive noise at Mikey's desperate claim.

Mikey shot Raph a mischievous look as he quickly covered himself, “It gives me great insight into you Raphie, to find more and better ways to annoy you.” He grinned cheekily at the scowl on his brother's face.

“Mm hm,” Splinter responded suspiciously to Mikey's claim. “Your brothers and especially yourself have not even mastered the basics of meditation so I am afraid coming into the Astral Plain instead is not an option.”

“I don't mean all the time Master Splinter, just... sometimes! Once a week?” Mikey begged. He would do anything for this precious contact. The thought of returning to that empty nothingness his existence had become was killing him inside. “I promise I'll keep working harder in everything else!”

Splinter mused on the request, “I will see, Michelangelo. At this point however, I do not believe it a prudent course of action when your basic skills require so much work but perhaps coming to the Astral Plain and practising connecting our minds a little more frequently may be of some benefit.”

Mikey nodded listlessly in disappointment. He knew that while Splinter would take his request into consideration, it would still be a long time before they would come here again and in his current reality, even a day without being able to look into a brother or father's eyes and knowing they see him back felt like eternity.

-:-

The next thing Mikey knew was the numb sensation of no longer being able to feel, smell or taste again and darkness. All encompassing darkness and it was all he could do not to hyperventilate. Except he had no body once again, no lungs to hyperventilate with and that realisation almost sent him over the edge all over again. He fought with everything he had to keep from screaming his fears and frustrations out as Doppelmike finally opened his eyes, looking into the relaxed and laughing faces of his brothers as they were dismissed for lunch and free time.

As Doppelmike and Mikey's brothers entered the kitchen, Raph smirked, watching as Doppelmike threw together hero sandwiches for everyone.

“What, do I have something on my face, Raph?” Doppelmike asked, sounding deliberately confused.

“Nothin' worse than normal,” Raph teased.

“Then why are you staring, bro?”

Raphael shrugged, “It was just kinda nice seein' you actin' like your normal weird self again instead of your abnormal weird self,” he admitted. “Hey, as of today, you're no longer grounded, right?”

Doppelmike nodded and handed plates of food to those already at the table. “Right, dude.”

“So after lunch, grab your board and I'll grab my blades and we'll race through the sewers?” Raph suggested. “After two weeks of sittin' on your butt, I'm gonna beat you so bad my dust'll have settled by the time you even catch up!”

Doppelmike grinned back, “Not if I make you eat mine first!”

And helplessly watching from the darkness in the mire of Doppelmike's mind, Mikey finally broke down and screamed.

-:-

To be continued.


	5. Ch 4

  


  
[AA](http://zelgadis55.deviantart.com/art/Snatched-ch-4-565273644) [T](http://zelgadis55.deviantart.com/art/Snatched-ch-4-565273644) [¶](http://zelgadis55.deviantart.com/art/Snatched-ch-4-565273644) [⒞](http://zelgadis55.deviantart.com/art/Snatched-ch-4-565273644)   


##  [Snatched ch 4](http://zelgadis55.deviantart.com/art/Snatched-ch-4-565273644)

  * by [Zelgadis55](http://zelgadis55.deviantart.com/), 5 days, 8 hours ago
  * [Literature](http://www.deviantart.com/literature/) / [Fan Fiction](http://www.deviantart.com/literature/fanfiction/) / [Horror](http://www.deviantart.com/literature/fanfiction/horror/)



 

Creepy but gorgeous [cover](http://fav.me/d9a2iq4) created by the awesome [](http://sampsonknight.deviantart.com/).

 

**Snatched**

Ch 4

'Have you calmed down yet?' Doppelmike's mental voice floated down into the utter darkness of Mikey's world, 'or do I need to keep you completely buried for a few hours longer?'

His emotions ragged and mind frantic, Mikey mentally swallowed and shakily called back,  _Get me out of here, please..._

Suddenly sight and sound overwhelmed the bodiless ninja as Doppelmike pulled him out of the pit he'd been shunted into and allowed him to experience what was happening around them once more.

_You... promised not to do that to me again..._  Mikey accused tremulously.  _I can't... I need..._

'You left me no choice! I couldn't concentrate on anything with your non-stop screaming overwhelming my mind!' Doppelmike snapped. 'Besides, I never actually  _promised_ , I only said I wouldn't as long as you behaved.'

Mikey didn't respond, just tried to even his 'breathing'.

Doppelmike eventually sighed. 'Look, we're having a movie night and apparently it's my turn to pick the movie.'

_Cool_ , Mikey muttered, not really giving a damn; he just wanted his life back.

'I've probably seen everything over the course of my lives so I'm not really interested Mikey, so I'll let you choose to make up for shutting you away the way I was forced to.'

'Like picking some stupid movie makes up for hours of nothingness,' Mikey thought petulantly as he shuddered.  _Okay,_  he finally answered with a distinct lack of enthusiasm.

'Well?' Doppelmike pressed after a number of silent seconds. 'Everyone's waiting.'

Mikey shrugged inwardly, not really caring right now.  _I dunno, 'Plan 9 From Outer Space' or 'Snakes on a Plane' are both good choices. One's a classic and the other'll make Leo squirm. Could always chose 'The Space Turtle Who Ate Tokyo' too, it's a good b-grade monster flick and Donnie's a closet fan. So yeah, whichever._

The choice was met by good natured groans from his brothers but everyone soon settled in with popcorn and drinks. Mikey found he had to remind Doppelmike that since he was pretending to be him, he had to act like he was enjoying the movie. For his part though, Mikey couldn't stay focused on it and didn't really want to watch anyway. He was far more focused on the earlier events of the day.

Both how much he enjoyed actually being able to spend time with his brothers and father and them actually seeing  _him,_  along with how much it had hurt having it all torn away again with no one the wiser. The kicker had been that he'd somehow repaired the rift that had grown between himself, or rather Doppelmike, and Raph. As he half heartedly watched the movie through Doppelmike's eyes, his thoughts began to wander.

Doppelmike had previously told Mikey that he'd spared him because Mikey had fought hard against his takeover, something that Mikey himself had no recollection of, and because Doppelmike had wanted someone to talk to who he could be himself with. For the last two weeks though, Doppelmike hadn't really told him very much at all so that somehow didn't seem right. Mikey knew he kept making things difficult for the body snatcher, yet Doppelmike had only retaliated twice, leaving Mikey to start wondering if shutting him out so completely actually took a lot of effort on Doppelmike's part. Maybe too much effort, despite his multitude of lifetimes' experience.

All that got Mikey to thinking about the Astral Plain. It was a realm of mind and thought and while definitely  _not_  Mikey's forte, that didn't mean he was incapable. Thinking of realms of mind and thought, Mikey knew that was basically where he was trapped right now; imprisoned in the back of someone else's mind but still a mental realm none-the-less.

'That was the  _worst_  movie I have  _ever_  seen!' Doppelmike told Mikey. He stood and walked from the couch to put away the movie whose credits had begun to roll.

_I know dude, it's a classic,_  Mikey replied distantly, too caught up in the flow of his thoughts to pay much attention.

'Did you choose that pile of dredge to punish me?'

Mikey chuckled,  _Nuh, my bros know my love of B-grade horror and the more B-grade, the better!_

'You have serious issues,' Doppelmike accused before cheerfully calling out to Mikey's siblings, “Night bros!”

“Night Mikey!”

_Can't say I'm the only one, Doppel,_ Mikey replied with a non-existent shrug.

'I'm going to have my work cut out for me in this world, that's for sure.'

_What do you mean?_ Mikey asked, his suspicions suddenly rising.

'If I want to change their perception of me so I can act more naturally to myself, I'm going to have to take my time and do it slowly,' Doppelmike admitted.

Mikey froze,  _And what does_ that _mean?_

'Phase out the useless rubbish like those worthless comics, your 'toys'...'

_Action figures!_  Mikey corrected indignantly, interrupting as his fear rose.

'...those tasteless movies and increase of focus and training. That's my goal. Then I can work to take down Shredder in this world and hopefully this time, it'll be the right one,' Doppelmike explained nonchalantly.

_You want to destroy what's_ left _of me?_ Mikey asked in mounting horror.

'It's  _my_  life now, remember?' Doppelmike callously reminded.

_You_ can't _! What'll_ I _do?_ Mikey cried out desperately. Everything else had already been taken from him, his body, his life, his family, his friends and now Doppelmike was promising to take the last remainders too.

'Just put up with it when the time comes or consign yourself to oblivion like every other Mikey has.'

_But..._

'But nothing, Michelangelo.  _My_ life! _'_

Mikey glowered wordlessly ahead at the only thing he could, at whatever it was Doppelmike was looking at but he imagined the body snatcher in front of him where he could be on the receiving end of his deadly glare.

'Good night.'

Something that had been said suddenly occurred to Mikey and he called out,  _Doppelmike, wait! I want to ask something!_

'What?'

_What did you mean by 'find the right Shredder'?_ Mikey asked curiously. _Don't you need to go back to your own dimension for that? And how would you even manage that considering you're dead there?_

'No, the Shredder who murdered my family was not native to our world and I found out just before he killed me that he was moving from dimension to dimension, killing us off in one world after another,' Doppelmike explained morosely. 'After he delivered the final blow to me, he moved on to the next dimension to begin the hunt anew there. So that's what I'm doing, going from dimension to dimension, trying to find him and taking out any other Shredder in the process. Even if he is not the one from the dimension I'm in at the time, he might pass through later. Though my hope is that I'll find him before it all began and kill him; stop him from starting all this in the first place...'

Mikey was quiet for a moment, letting his new found understanding sink in.  _Wow, that's pretty sucktastic but that still doesn't explain why you've taken it so personally that you're willing to steal other lives for your revenge. I mean, you know Shredder is pretty twisted to begin with, right?_

'When he first arrived in my original world, he claimed to be different... He even saved my life but it turned out that was just a trick to get to my family and I stupidly trusted him...'

_You_ trusted _a_ Shredder _?_  Mikey asked incredulously. No matter what happened, he couldn't imagine ever doing the same, not even if Shredder fell in love with him and saved the lives of everyone he cared about; he shuddered at the terrifying thought. After all, the walking kitchen appliance had proved too many times how treacherous he could be.

Doppelmike scowled, Mikey could tell by the slightly diminished view through the body snatcher's eyes. 'He made a compelling case and I was far too naïve and trusting back then. Raph always told me my trusting nature would come back to burn me one day and he was right...'

_Sorry but I gotta repeat this to make sure I really understand and because I'm not completely sure I even heard you right,_ Mikey stated incredulously. _You_ trusted _a_ Shredder _? No wonder you're so messed up!_

'Watch your tone with me or I'll lock you away in the dark again!' Doppelmike threatened angrily.

'Any other time and he probably would have already, without the warning,' Mikey realised with amazement. 'I must have been right. Keeping me down in the nothingness like that  _must_  take too much concentration or energy or something.'

_Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you,_  Mikey apologised as sincerely as he was capable of doing.  _Welp! I know you've gotta be tired from all of today's excitement so I'll just let you sleep now, okay?_

'Thanks,' Doppelmike replied suspicion filling his mental voice.

_Hey! Don't forget the radio!_

-:-

Once Doppelmike was finally asleep, Mikey returned to his earlier musing. If where he was was just another part of the mind, then perhaps like with the Astral Plain, he could learn to influence it.

Mikey took the mental equivalent of a deep breath and settled down to focus on trying to remember every lesson in meditation and the Astral Plain he'd suffered through under Splinter's tutelage. He wished that he'd been able to pay more attention in the past but it was all so boring, just sitting there trying to still his thoughts and concentrate on both his breathing and nothing. The slightest sound or itch had always distracted him and upon thinking about that, maybe he shouldn't have reminded Doppelmike about the ever important radio but then again, he was sure the music and talk from the station playing were all that kept him sane through the long, boring and lonely hours of his nights. Still, there was nothing else to distract him at least.

Over the course of the night, Mikey managed to focus himself and really connect with his dark, colourless environment. Once he finally felt a solid connection, he concentrated on himself all the more. He needed some sort of physical form, even if it was only a figment of his imagination within this bleak, featureless mindscape.

When he opened his eyes at the sound of his alarm ringing out, Mikey smiled. He felt better than he had in ages, more whole, and he looked down.

Actually managed to  _look down_  to see the ghostly form of his left hand, sans symbol, and he laughed in joy before relaxing his concentration. The hand immediately disappeared from view but as Mikey responded to Doppelmike's 'Good morning,' he just didn't care.

He now knew he could do it with some practise but he definitely wasn't ready to let Doppelmike know about his new little secret.

-:-

Throughout the training session that morning, Mikey didn't bother with paying attention for once. He shirked his necessary job of distracting Doppelmike; the one that helped maintain the facade that Doppelmike was who he pretended to be. Instead, Mikey worked on practising his new found ability since Doppelmike was far too preoccupied with training to notice what Mikey was actually up to. Finally as the ninjutsu lesson for the day came to a close, Splinter called out to Doppelmike and Mikey snapped to attention, focusing back on the world he no longer had any part of.

“You did exceptionally well today, my son,” the rat commended in a pleased tone. “I see you really were serious in your request during yesterday's meditation.”

“Yes Master Splinter, I was,” Doppelmike bowed in respect as he answered.

“If you are able to keep up the good work in both your meditation as well as your training, I will certainly be more amenable to your request,” Splinter said as he smiled warmly at Doppelmike.

“Thank you, Sensei.” Doppelmike forced a smile but inside, he was fuming. 'I meant to speak to you about that once we were alone Michelangelo but I forgot due to your... breakdown.'

_Sorry dude but it's going to happen again sooner or later anyway and besides, it worked, right?_ Mikey quickly soothed.  _I was able to convince my bros and Master Splinter that everything was normal so I didn't break my word or anything, Doppeldude._

'I suppose...'

After Splinter dismissed him, Doppelmike walked out of the dojo, passing the sniggering Raph who was talking with Leo and Donnie. Mikey managed to catch enough of the words to realise what they were talking about and he perked up in delight at the opportunity presented him.

_Doppel! Go up to my bros!_

'Why?' Doppelmike asked suspiciously at the sudden excitement.

_Heh! They're making bets on how long you can actually manage to 'keep up the good work',_  Mikey chortled eagerly.  _You should get in on the action too! You could really clean up!_

Doppelmike bounded up to the other three turtles, grinning broadly, “I hear you dudes are betting on me!”

“Uh... us?” Leo asked innocently. “Of course not!”

Doppelmike sidled towards Donnie at Mikey's suggestion, “Come on bro, lemme in on the action!”

“Mikey, really! We'd never do such a thing!” Donnie stammered his innocence.

“Right bro,” Doppelmike winked. “Of course you wouldn't. Seriously though, how long are you guys giving me?”

Leonardo sighed unenthusiastically, “All right... I know I'm being overly generous but I am betting on you being able to stay focused for at least five days.”

Raph smirked in amusement, “And that just goes to show how much of an idiot Leo is! I don't even give you until the end of tomorrow.”

“Wow dude, that's harsh!” Doppelmike said, holding his hand over his heart and adding a slightly hurt affectation to his tone. He turned to face Donnie, “And you bro? Just how little do you really think of me?”

Donnie at least had the good grace to look embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head. “Personally I believe Raph is correct but I do know when you  _really_  want something, you can focus on working for it so I give you four days.”

_Tell them you can keep up the focus for a week!_  Mikey immediately chimed in.

'Unlike you, I can focus a lot longer than that!' Doppelmike responded indignantly.

_Yeah I get that dude but you've had dozens of stolen lives to learn! They think you're_  me _!_ Mikey reminded him. _More than a week is completely unrealistic. Shell! I could probably only manage a few days if I_ really  _tried and even_ that _would just about kill me!_ Mikey cried melodramatically as he continued, wishing he could wave his arms around for effect.

Doppelmike grinned brightly, “Bet you I can manage to stay focused during training for a whole week!”

Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello cracked up, doubling over with derisive laughter.

_Wow, it's not quite_ that _funny..._  Mikey muttered, crushed by the intensity of their response.

“Not a chance, bro!”

“I always knew you were delusional, Mikey!”

“All right then. If you're so sure, usual stakes. Winner doesn't do chores for a month and if someone gets the exact time right, then during that month, the rest of us take it in turns to be at their beck and call for one day each per week!” Leo grinned, wiping away tears of laughter. “Okay, let's get cleaning the dojo over and done with so we can go eat.”

'Definitely in the bag! Thanks, Mikey,' Doppelmike smiled appreciatively.

_Heh! No problem, Doppel! But you know, I came up with an awesome idea, dude!_ Mikey ventured since Doppelmike seemed to be in a good mood.

'Do tell.'

_Well, you know how yesterday you were able to let me have enough control to go to the Astral Plain in place of you?_ Mikey asked eagerly.

'Yes...' Doppelmike responded as he took a broom from Leo. He already didn't like where this seemed to be going.

_Well,_ Mikey drew the word out before continuing in a hurry,  _that just proves that it's possible so how about we time share?_

'No!'

_Wait, just hear me out, okay?_  Mikey pushed desperately, needing Doppelmike to see reason.

'I already said  _no_!'

_But it would help us both!_ Mikey insisted. He tried not to whine, knowing it wouldn't get him anywhere in this case.

'That's just your desperation showing,' Doppelmike responded, dismissing him out of hand as he began to sweep the dojo.

_No, it's really not, though I can't deny I am pretty desperate. But that's why I want you to_ listen _!_

Doppelmike sighed, wishing that Mikey would just drop the subject already but he knew that would never happen so easily. 'Alright go ahead and humour me. Tell me your 'reasons'  _how_  you think time sharing could  _possibly_  help me!'

Mikey perked up, happy that the thief was at least going to hear him out.  _Because you wouldn't have to_ hide _any more!_ Mikey pointed out in a rush.  _If we were to actually share my body, I'd be perfectly fine telling my bros and Master Splinter_ most _of the truth, the parts that don't make you look bad, and make it obvious that I don't mind the arrangement and then you could actually just_ be _yourself and no one would mind! It's perfect and that way we would_ both _win!_

'That's not really a bad thought,' Doppelmike acknowledged reluctantly, 'but...'

Mikey's heart sank; Doppelmike was never going to agree, no matter how much of a compelling argument he put up. The other-dimensional body snatcher had lost so much early on that he'd never be willing to give up any control, no matter how sincere and willing Mikey actually was.

'...here's the problem that I see, Mikey,' Doppelmike paused then spat, 'I don't trust you that much! After all, I get how much you must hate me for what I've done to you.'

Mikey tried to protest but was spoken over as Doppelmike continued speaking.

'You'd probably do just about  _any_ thing to get rid of me as soon as you found the slightest opportunity and even though that's not actually possible, I will  _not_  give you the chance to even try!'

_Come on, Doppeldude, you're being ridiculous!_ Mikey protested.  _Okay, I admit, I really don't like you very much, you could even say I despise you for doing this to me but I don't_ hate  _you!_

Doppelmike laughed nastily, 'As if I would ever believe you! If I was in your place, I'd hate me!'

_And there's the problem, like I've said so many times before,_ you _are_ not _me! You haven't been me for a long time, dude,_ Mikey exclaimed, trying to get his point across.  _You've changed over the what, centuries? Millennia? You've become bitter, twisted and basically unrecognisable! Okay, from what little you've bothered to tell me, I know you had reason to be hurt and want revenge but you've let your hatred consume you!_

'And I told you weeks ago that you would likely have done the same in my place.'

Mikey shook his head,  _No, I wouldn't have. Hate really isn't in my nature. It takes up_ way _too much time and energy. Time and energy that is far better spent on enjoying life. I've never hated and that's a big part of why I've always had so much energy._

Doppelmike snorted disdainfully and Leo called out from where he was mopping over where Doppelmike had already swept, “Are you alright, Mikey?”

“Yeah, I'm fine bro! I just thought of something too stupid and annoying even for me!” Doppelmike called back, managing to include a not-so-subtle dig at Mikey.

Mikey huffed at the dismissal.

“Uh huh.” Leo hefted the bucket and looked around, “Well, I think we're pretty much done here anyway.”

“Good,” Raph stated, straightening up as he put the last piece of equipment away, “I'm starvin'! We got any leftovers from last night's dinner?”

“Nope,” Doppelmike replied. “I'll just make some quick and easy grilled cheese sandwiches if everyone's cool with that?”

“That sounds good,” Donnie smiled. “How about you go get started with that and we'll put the cleaning equipment away.”

“Thanks.” Doppelmike smiled outwardly as he left, heading towards the kitchen. Inwardly however, he sneered at Mikey, 'What do you think actually happens to me once I take down the Shredder and Foot of each world?'

Mikey stared ahead, a sick feeling coursing through him. He hadn't thought about that before but now that the question was asked, he knew he didn't like wherever Doppelmike was leading.  _Um, you're happy to have taken out a major threat but disappointed it wasn't the right one so you move right on to the next world?_

Doppelmike laughed mockingly at Mikey's expense, 'I have  _no_  control over moving on or which dimension I end up in. I'm here until my inhabited body dies and only  _then_ doI get to move on! It gives me time to become better, to train my skills more, even if I still have to start over again on training the next body itself. It's all part of the price of my curse!' he spat as he turned on the grill and started making the sandwiches.

Mikey stayed quiet for several minutes before asking,  _But if you_ could _leave sooner, would you?_

'If I had that kind of control, sure but then again, doing so would only hurt those left behind because I would be leaving behind an empty shell of a body.'

_I get it, because you've murdered the other Mikeys but this time, I'm still here..._ Mikey watched numbly as Doppelmike took out plates and his brothers started filing into the kitchen.

'And it makes no difference whatsoever, because I'll be here regardless until this body dies and when it does, I'll simply move on to the next world, the next body, while you remain here to die with it.' Doppelmike pulled the first of the ready sandwiches from the grill and placed it on a plate. He quickly handed it to Leo to go take to their sensei.

'Face it Mikey, your situation is hopeless and the sooner you accept this, the happier you will be.'

-:-

to be continued

 

 


	6. Ch 5

  
  


##  [Snatched ch 5](http://zelgadis55.deviantart.com/art/Snatched-ch-5-566324977)

Thu Oct 15, 2015, 10:47 PM by [Zelgadis55](http://zelgadis55.deviantart.com/)  


Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Warning: Undetailed violence.

Summary: The Madness of the Symbol has struck again, affecting one turtle in such a way that he is trapped and cut off from everyone and everything he loves. How do you cope when no one even knows you are lost? NOT a death fic! Thoughts, comments and concrit welcomed.

Creepy but gorgeous [cover ](http://sampsonknight.deviantart.com/art/Snatched-561109324)created by the awesome [](http://sampsonknight.deviantart.com/)

–  **Snatched –**

Ch 5

_I get it, because you've murdered the other Mikeys but this time, I'm still here..._ Mikey watched numbly as Doppelmike took out plates and his brothers started filing into the kitchen.

'And it makes no difference because I'll be here regardless until this body dies and when it does, I'll simply move on to the next world, the next body, while you remain here to die with it.' Doppelmike pulled the first of the ready sandwiches from the grill and placed it on a plate. He quickly handed it to Leo to go take to their sensei.

'Face it Mikey, your situation is hopeless and the sooner you accept this, the easier you will find things.'

Mikey scowled, he knew exactly what Doppelmike was up to. He was trying to make him as miserable as he was. Well, Mikey was pretty miserable alright, who wouldn't be but it wasn't in his nature to dwell on misery. Besides, despite what Doppelmike thought, his situation was actually looking up.

He had a secret that Doppelmike knew nothing about. Actually, he had two of them. One would give him great amusement when the right time came and the other would actually help him. By reflex, Mikey kicked backwards and suddenly the sound of a sharp intake of breath accompanied by the brief absence of light caught his attention. Mikey looked up curiously as Donnie's concerned voice came through loud and clear via Doppelmike's hearing.

“Mikey, what's wrong?”

He heard a slow out-take of breath before Doppelmike answered dismissively, “Just a sudden headache but it's faded now, bro.”

“Maybe I should check you over in the infirmary,” Donnie suggested, clearly unwilling to let the issue go as easily as Doppelmike seemed to want.

“No, I'm fine now, really Donnie,” Doppelmike insisted with a smile but Donnie didn't look convinced and Mikey felt a pang, wishing that concern was directed at him rather than some body thief that everyone  _thought_  was him.

“Look, I promise if it happens again I'll come see you, okay?” Doppelmike compromised.

Mikey didn't hear Donnie's reply; he was too busy thinking. He was pretty certain that Doppelmike couldn't see into his thoughts and memories, nor could he feel his emotions, though it was obvious he could at least feel Mikey's presence. In fact, Mikey had no idea just how much Doppelmike actually knew of what happened in this place but as he stared down at his intangible hands in front of him, he knew he had to be careful. Mikey couldn't risk Doppelmike finding out what he was learning to do, not until he was confident in his new ability and that meant confining his practise to when Doppelmike slept or was preoccupied with training. Mikey flexed his ghostly fingers, thinking about the coincidence of his reflexive kick and the sudden accompanying headache and he smiled.

Make that three secrets.

-:-

For the first time in over two weeks, all four turtles went out on patrol together that night as a team. Leo, Raph and Donnie had gone with each other a few times while Doppelmike was grounded and of course Raph escaped the lair with Casey more frequently during that time but tonight, Mikey could see the mood was bright and his brothers had an easy camaraderie going on. Leo wasn't uptight, Raph was in a good mood, as far as Raph's moods went that is and Donnie seemed relieved, happy even, to get out into the relatively fresh air to stretch his legs. Doppelmike, at Mikey's frequent reminders, kept a smile on his face and let loose with the occasional whoop of joy or good natured taunts at Raph for being slower than the sleeping hare.

Mikey's heart ached with the realisation that no one missed him, that no one even knew he was missing and yet, he was right there in front of them. He could hear and see them through the body snatcher's senses and while to a certain extent, he could influence Doppelmike's actions, the dangerous thief only allowed it when it served to his advantage. The family meditation session he'd enjoyed only yesterday felt like a lifetime ago to Mikey and with a small, badly hidden sniffle, he suddenly realised he never even took the chance to tell his father and brothers that he loved them.

As the small ninja team protected the night with quick strikes at evil, Mikey's thoughts drifted to so many of his regrets, pranks gone too far, words intended to elicit a laugh but instead hurting or angering and it dawned on him that his family was actually happier, perhaps even... better off with Doppelmike in his place.

Not only did Doppelmike annoy his brothers far less but he focused more on training, took things more seriously and to Mikey's abject horror, Doppelmike was a better cook. Raph had unintentionally rubbed it in at dinner when he asked if Doppelmike had been taking cooking lessons recently because his food had improved drastically of late and Leo and Donnie had added their own noises of agreement. To say Mikey himself was insulted was an understatement. After all, he was the best cook in the family by far; he poured his love for the act into every meal he prepared.

Mikey sniffed indignantly. Well of course the evil body snatcher would be so much better at practically everything, he had more than forty lifetimes of experience up his proverbial sleeve. The only reason no one else had noticed such a drastic change across the board, was that Doppelmike was holding back when around anyone else so as to not draw too much attention to himself.

Over the last two and a half weeks since this all began, things had been slightly strained between his brothers and only two people knew the real reason why. One wouldn't talk and the other couldn't but to Mikey's chagrin, he'd inadvertently 'fixed' things the day before and everyone else but him had been happy ever since.

Suddenly something caught the corner of his eye and startled out of his reverie, Mikey blurted out,  _What was that?_

'What was what?' Doppelmike asked curiously as he stopped running to look around.

Mikey scowled to himself, that was something else he'd been noticing more frequently. Doppelmike seemed to have some sort of small blind spot to his left which Mikey felt was weird since he didn't and it was  _his_  body Doppelmike was inhabiting.  _I saw something odd to your left._

Doppelmike turned, peering intently into the darkness of the night where Mikey pointed out. “I don't see anything,” he muttered.

_It was there, dude. Go back a few steps to look again,_  Mikey insisted.

By now Leo noticed Doppelmike was no longer keeping pace. “Mikey, is something wrong?”

“I'm not sure, Leo,” Doppelmike replied in confusion. “I thought I saw something out of place but I can't see anything now.”

Leo, Raph and Donnie began making their way towards Doppelmike as Leo called softly back, “What did it look like?”

Doppelmike hesitated, 'That's a good question, Mikey.'

_I'm not sure. We moved past too fast but it wasn't quite right, like a wrong shadow or something._

Doppelmike repeated the answer and Leo and Raph changed directions for a closer look. Donnie stopped, reaching into his ever present duffel for his night vision goggles but suddenly gave a small cry and slumped bonelessly to the ground.

At the sound, Mikey felt his blood run cold and when Doppelmike turned to look, he screamed at what he saw,  _DONNIE!_

Doppelmike's eyes immediately swept the area, taking in the sight of dozens of Foot ninja converging on them from the shadows of every direction. A pleased chuckle escaped Doppelmike's lips as he grinned in delight over finding those who worked for his enemy so soon and he ran forward to meet them.

_NO!_  Mikey yelled frantically.  _Don't leave Donnie! He's helpless!_

'I can do more good by taking them down,' Doppelmike snarled inwardly as he dodged a flying shuriken from the right.

_Not by leaving Donnie, you can't!_  Mikey cried out desperately.  _Leo and Raph are too far away! There's too many of them and they're going for Donnie so GET BACK THERE and HELP him! NOW!_

The view was dizzying to Mikey as Doppelmike moved, dodging, flipping and striking the enemy with his whirling nunchaku and for a moment, he wondered why he saw everything like a badly filmed action scene instead of smoothly like he would have from his own eyes. 'Donnie would be able to explain it...' Mikey swallowed. Doppelmike showed no sign of returning to his brother's side, in fact, he was still moving further away. _If you don't go back to my brother and protect him, I'll make you suffer!_  he threatened angrily.

Doppelmike laughed aloud, not caring as he used lethal force on those that dared to come near. “And what can  _you_  do besides talk me to death?” he sneered dismissively at Mikey's threat.

_I'll find a way!_  Mikey snarled back; he didn't want to explain when he hadn't had time to really practise affecting his environment.  _But you better believe me, I will!_

Doppelmike glanced back towards the unconscious Donatello to see two Foot lifting him off the ground to carry him away. 'If I let them take him, I can follow them back to Shredder,' he schemed thoughtfully to Mikey's mounting horror.

_You've got the rest of my_ life _for your stupid, pointless revenge!_  Mikey spat furiously. _Now_ help _him or find a way to give me back my body so_ I _can help him!_

Doppelmike angrily slammed the end of a 'chuck into the front of a ninja's throat, already turning as the ninja dropped. “Not a chance in hell of _that_  happening, Michelangelo!”

Doppelmike seamlessly performed a fast, high spin kick to another's head and Mikey cringed at the loud crunch. The blood thirst of his body snatcher suddenly made him grateful he couldn't sleep any more; he definitely didn't need those images plaguing his sleeping mind, especially knowing they were delivered by his own body but out of his control. He shuddered and strained to see Donnie at the edges of Doppelmike's peripheral vision.  _Hurry up,_ he begged fearfully,  _before they make off with him._

“Ugh! Fine but you're seriously cramping my style you know,” Doppelmike finally acquiesced. He reached into his belt and pulled out two shuriken, immediately loosing them at the carotid arteries of the turtlenappers.

Mikey winced at the sight of Donnie being unceremoniously dropped when the two hapless Foot clutched uselessly at their throats before falling mere moments later. He breathed in relief but hoped his unconscious brother hadn't been hurt further from the unprotected fall.  _Get to him! I know you're in a fight but if you get_ any _chance, check what's wrong with him,_  Mikey half demanded, half pleaded.

Doppelmike only grunted in reply but made his way over, fending off attackers with fast, lethal strikes the whole while.

_You could just knock them out, you know,_  Mikey pointed out accusingly after a particularly vicious attack in which Doppelmike gutted a ninja with his own sword.

“They would only come back later!” Doppelmike snapped as if Mikey was an idiot. 'I've done as you asked and protected your brother! Now shut up and let me concentrate!'

Mikey scowled but agreed. As the bloody fight continued, he did his best to keep an eye on his fallen brother. He was terrified over what might have happened, of what might  _still_  happen but the movements were too fast and Donnie was only barely in his peripheral vision much of the time, if at all. He wished so much he could be there himself; he didn't trust Doppelmike to safeguard his brother. After all the body snatcher had already proved he cared more about his stupid revenge than their family and he was terrified that Doppelmike might try to leave again but there was nothing he could do. When Donnie's helpless form left his sight again, Mikey decided to focus his attention to Doppelmike's weaker, left side instead and that's when he saw it.

_DUCK!_

Doppelmike neatly dropped and spun on his shell to take out two nearby Foot as a hail of shuriken passed directly through the space he had occupied mere moments before. While he spun, he easily picked up on the trajectory of the attack and as he leapt back to his feet, he instantly threw a kunai in return. He was rewarded with a thunk and a cry of pain from what should have been a silent ninja. Doppelmike immediately followed through with a thrown tanto, snatched from the ground in a smooth motion. 'Thanks for the warning', he breathed in relief.

_Don't_ thank _me! I didn't do it for_ your _sake, I did it for Donnie's!_ Mikey retorted, still angry about earlier.  _I really couldn't care less what happens to you but if you get my body killed, you'll just murder or torment another me and Donnie would be left defenceless._

Doppelmike smirked; Mikey could tell by the way his vision seemed to crinkle up slightly at the edges. 'And there I thought that you didn't hate me.'

_I_ don't _but I definitely don't like you either!_ Mikey snapped.  _Just... just stop talking to me unless you have to. I'm too angry right now and I hate feeling this way!_

'Your wish is my command,' Doppelmike mocked as he concentrated on fighting off the dwindling numbers.

Mikey grit his teeth at the unfamiliar feeling coursing through him and his worry over Donatello but he still kept his sight on the left, just in case.

Eventually the fighting stopped and Mikey felt ill at the sight of so much blood and gore surrounding him. He was ninja so the sight of some didn't phase him but this... this was excessive and completely unnecessary. If he had been capable of the act, he knew he would have been hurling up his dinner right now.

“Mikey!” Raph's agitated voice yelled and Doppelmike turned to see him and Leo running their way. “Is Don okay?”

Doppelmike looked down at Donnie laying in the widening pool of blood. “Yeah, he's still breathing!” he called back. He crouched down for a closer look, then plucked a small dart from Donnie's neck. As Raph and Leo arrived he held up the dart, “He got hit by this as it started. I'm guessing it wasn't poison because they tried to carry him away.”

Leo's jaw clenched tightly as he snatched the projectile from Doppelmike's grasp and Mikey chortled in delight.

_Dude, you are in so much trouble right now!_

'What do you mean?' Doppelmike asked in confusion. 'I saved your brother.'

_Our brother! Sort of... In all the ways that matter anyway. Not that you_ deserve _him!_ Mikey corrected in irritation before suddenly laughing again.  _Leo's got that look on his face. He probably saw what you tried to do with Donnie. Either that or it's about your massacre. Hopefully even both!_  Mikey added brightly before his voice hardened once more.

_Either way, Doppeldude, I'm so glad I'm not in_ your _shoes right now!_

'You still have to put up with the consequences too!'

Mikey waved his ghostly hand dismissively,  _No biggie! It's not going to be directed at me and considering how boring it is being stuck in here, I could do with some entertainment and watching_ you _squirm will keep me amused for days!_

-:-

The three conscious turtles quickly carried Donnie home and to everyone's relief, the latter started to come around right as they reached the lair. Donnie was extremely groggy but coherent as he demanded to know what happened. Once Raph laid him out on a bed in the infirmary and Splinter arrived, Leonardo explained.

“Do you still have the dart?” Donnie asked curiously.

“Of course.”

Leo handed it over and Donnie went to get up.

“Where the shell do ya think you're goin'?” Raph asked testily as he held Donatello down.

“To test whatever this was dipped in, of course,” Donnie replied with a small amount of lingering confusion. “There might be side effects or unseen consequences and I need to know sooner rather than later.”

Splinter nodded, “Very well, my son.” He turned immediately to Raph. “Raphael, stay close to your brother while he sets his tests up and then make sure he gets back to bed safely while he waits for the results.”

“Yes, Sensei,” Raph replied with a curt nod, allowing Donnie up from the bed.

Splinter turned and raised furry eyebrows to Leonardo, “Was there something further you needed to say?”

Leo shook his head once, his gaze hard. “Nothing that can't be talked through between Michelangelo and myself.”

-:-

As Doppelmike went to bed that night, Mikey was still laughing his shell off.  _Oh man, you were twitching so badly through that lecture! You're lucky Leo seemed to believe you only got separated from Donnie or he would have_ really  _ripped into you!_

'I was under the impression he  _did_  really rip into me,' Doppelmike retorted, annoyed at the continuing laughter at his expense.

_Well, yeah, he did but that was only over the unnecessary lethal force. If Leo believed you'd actually tried to abandon our brother, you'd also be hearing about it from Raph and Master Splinter too!_ Mikey pointed out.  _Still, you're stuck in the lair again for another week._

'Which means, so are you.'

_Big whoop! I'm already stuck in some place far worse already!_ Mikey shot back.  _You know, you really should consider the time share idea._

'Will you stop harping on about that already?' Doppelmike asked sharply. 'It's not going to happen!'

_No, I won't. I'm putting up with way too much for someone of my tender years already,_ Mikey countered. _Least you could do is compromise._

'We don't even know if it is possible.'

_Then let's find out,_ Mikey said eagerly before whining,  _Come on~_

Doppelmike climbed out of bed and turned off the radio. 'Enjoy the night without your precious background noise!'

_Then I hope you'll have fun with me carrying on about it all night!_

'Then enjoy the nothingness instead!' Doppelmike snapped furiously and he shunted Mikey down into the dark, soundless recesses of his mind, cutting his host off from life for the second time in two days.

-:-

to be continued


	7. Ch 6

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

##  [Snatched ch 6](http://zelgadis55.deviantart.com/art/Snatched-ch-6-567120798)

Mon Oct 19, 2015, 10:03 PM by [Zelgadis55](http://zelgadis55.deviantart.com/)

 

 

 

 

Creepy but gorgeous [cover ](http://sampsonknight.deviantart.com/art/Snatched-561109324)created by the awesome [](http://sampsonknight.deviantart.com/)

 

–  **Snatched –**

Ch 6

After his harrowing ordeal of being trapped alone in the dark all night, Mikey was irritable and sullen. However his mood lifted quickly once news about the dart that hit Donnie came through after training the next day. Thankfully it turned out to have been coated only in a simple sedative and Mikey whooped loudly in excitement and happiness for hours, simply laughing when Doppelmike complained bitterly of the headache Mikey unintentionally gave him.

The next few days passed with Mikey becoming snippier at Doppelmike's continuing treatment of him. In fact as a result, the only times Mikey didn't deliberately annoy Doppelmike were during training or when Splinter was addressing the body snatcher and the effort of that took an unbelievable amount of effort on Mikey's part. However he did spend as much time as he could practising at manifesting a form within his featureless environment and within the few days, he didn't even need to try any more. Actually it reached the point where it took Mikey far more effort to hide his new ability than to use it so he stopped bothering to try, no longer caring if Doppelmike somehow discovered him.

On the fourth day of the bet however, Mikey did everything in his power to annoy and distract Doppelmike during training, even resorting to repeatedly poking at the body snatcher from within with a no longer ghostly finger until Doppelmike finally cracked, winning Donnie the bet and freedom from chores for an entire month.

'I thought you were trying to  _help_  me with the damned bet, Mikey!' Doppelmike snarled once training was finally over. 'You even encouraged me to say a week!'

Mikey snickered,  _Well, I'd love to say that that was before you tried to abandon Donnie the other night and then shut me away in the darkness again but~_  he said in a singsong voice,  _it was actually my plan all along, dude._

' _Why_?'

_I'm_ bored _!_  Mikey pointed out.  _And thanks to you I haven't been able to prank anyone in weeks so_ you _just became my new victim,_ he added with a laugh.

Doppelmike stomped away to do his share of Donatello's chores for the day; Leo and Raph had stuck him with the bathroom, a horrendous task that required doing every few days to prevent build up of mould in the always damp environment.

'How did you do that anyway?' Doppelmike eventually asked, his curiosity finally getting the better of him. 'It felt as if I was being tapped from the inside or something.'

Mikey smirked with amusement and hoping to distract Doppelmike from his questioning, began singing the lyrics of 'Star Trekkin'' in a loud, raucous voice; it didn't hurt that he'd heard the song play on the radio overnight so it was fresh in his mind. He had zero intention of outright admitting anything to Doppelmike; the body snatcher would have to work for the answers he sought as far as Mikey was concerned.

Fed up with being ignored, Doppelmike slammed down the cleaning supplies, closed his eyes and focused inwards, looking to Michelangelo and what he saw made him gasp in surprise. 'You're projecting a form! How the  _hell_  are you doing that?'

_'Shell' dude, you gotta get used to it or you'll slip up in front of my bros or Sensei._

'I asked you how the hell are you doing that?' Doppelmike repeated, pushing lightly as if getting ready to shunt Mikey back into the terrible, lifeless dark depths once more.

Mikey sighed in annoyance at the terrible feel of the push, for a moment tempted to threaten to not explain if he was cut off again but he didn't want to risk giving up his knowledge that the body snatcher couldn't keep up that effort indefinitely, that he _knew_  it took up too much energy or effort.  _Alright, alright dude! Geez, just ask nicely next time!_

' _Michelangelo_!' Doppelmike opened his eyes and glared furiously into the mirror so Mikey could see he was serious.

Mikey rolled his eyes,  _It was because of that day I got to meditate with my bros and Master Splinter._

'Did you somehow say something you shouldn't have?'

_Of course not! I'm not risking my family's lives just for_ my _sake!_ Mikey snorted in disbelief that even after all this time Doppelmike still thought so little of him.  _Nuh dude, I just realised that the Astral Plain is a realm of the mind and so is this dump! If I could project a body there, then I can do it here too!_

'Well you can just stop doing it then!'

Mikey smirked,  _Not a chance, Doppeldude! It takes far more effort to stop doing it than it does to just let it happen now; it's like breathing._  Then he added in a small, almost lost sounding voice, only partially needing to put on an act,  _Besides, this makes it easier for me to cope..._

'How do you mean?' Doppelmike asked suspiciously and Mikey knew the thief was wondering what else he could do or learn to do and  _that_  was the real reason he wanted him to stop.

'Fat chance!' Mikey thought disdainfully to himself.  _I mean, being nothing but a disembodied voice that can somehow weirdly see and hear stuff is too freakish even for me! The desperation was so bad it_ hurt _but now that I can see myself and_ move _, even if it's not really real... Dude, being able to project a body has saved my_ sanity _!_

Doppelmike was silent for a few minutes as he picked up the cleaning supplies and returned to work. Finally he spoke up again, 'Then explain why you've been more annoying than usual lately?'

 

_Oh let's see now,_ Mikey snorted incredulously.  _First you try to abandon my brother and almost get him captured or worse, just to use him as_ bait _, then you needlessly massacred all of those evil Foot..._

'Like you just said, they're evil,' Doppelmike interrupted bluntly. 'They would have only come back after us again later!'

_Even evil dudes have family! I don't care if you killed to save yours or someone else's life but_ that  _wasn't necessary! You went_ too _far and worse,_ Mikey shuddered at the awful memory,  _you_ enjoyed _it! You were freaking laughing about it!_ He paused, breathing hard from his emotional outburst. Mikey could still hear the mocking laughter from that awful night, so similar to his own but warped and somehow so terrifying.

_Leo didn't punish you hard enough. He didn't even tell_ Master Splinter _so you got off light!_ Mikey continued once he regained his composure.  _And then... you tortured me with the darkness again. So_ that's _why I've been more annoying! It's all I_ can _do!_

And with that little outburst, Mikey hoped like shell that Doppelmike really would think that he believed he'd reached the limits of what he could do when in all actuality, Mikey had no intention of giving up so easily. Michelangelo planned on doing everything he possibly could to become stronger within his unbearable, vile prison.

-:-

The next few days passed with Doppelmike being far more considerate of Mikey and Mikey reciprocated by being less annoying, though he didn't stop altogether. He continued to occasionally distract Doppelmike during training but only so it would seem natural, though it certainly didn't hurt that he found amusement in Doppelmike getting into trouble either.

Doppelmike slowly began to show improvement in his skill level, just enough to be noticeable to everyone else but not enough to make them suspicious and once his week's grounding was complete, under the guise of going sewer skating, Doppelmike found a quiet, decently sized section of the sewers and went there every day to practise to his full ability. When Mikey questioned him about it, all Doppelmike would say was that Mikey hadn't left his body in the best shape it could be and he needed to build it up if he wanted to exact his revenge. However, the final insult came when Doppelmike paid a visit to Donatello.

Doppelmike knocked almost nervously on the door to the lab and Donnie invited him in, staring in shock over the fact that _Mikey_  actually knocked. Then his expression changed to one of suspicion when he realised that his brother must have wanted something and only knocked to butter him up.

“Hey bro?” Doppelmike ventured while his fingers fidgeted restlessly, “I was wondering if you would do something for me.”

_What do you need Donnie for?_  Mikey asked, curiosity eating at him. Doppelmike hadn't mentioned this little side trip at all and he'd mostly kept away from Donnie ever since the incident a little over a week back.

Doppelmike ignored Mikey and approached Donnie, “I was hoping you could make me a new pair of 'chucks.”

“Did you somehow break yours?” Donnie asked, exasperation evident in his voice.

_Hey!_ Mikey cried indignantly.  _What did you do to my babies?_

“Nuh bro, they're fine,” Doppelmike assured them both. “I just want an upgrade, that's all.”

“Upgrade how? What's wrong with your current ones? I thought they were perfectly balanced for you,” Donnie asked at the same time as Mikey squawked.

_What the shell's wrong with my 'chucks?_

“Nothing's wrong with them, it's just...” Doppelmike sighed. “They could be more versatile is all.”

Donnie looked down at the proffered weapons in confusion. “I'm afraid you'll need to explain more, Mikey. You aren't making much sense right now.”

“I just had this great idea of how they could be convertible, both nunchaku and kusarigama,” Doppelmike continued, sounding suddenly eager. “Can I have some paper and a pen? I'll show you!”

Donnie fetched what Doppelmike asked for and handed it to him.

Mikey snorted,  _Did you_ really _just come up with that ridiculous idea?_

Doppelmike started sketching the design with his right hand and Donnie stared perplexed at the strangeness until he remembered Doppelmike saying something about practising writing with his other hand a few weeks back. He hadn't put much credence into the idea of him keeping it up for long but obviously he'd underestimated his brother.

Mikey sighed,  _You're using the wrong hand again Doppeldude and_ don't _make it too detailed! Donnie can work out the kinks if you're really serious about this, not to mention if it's even possible! He'll just get suspicious if you do it right the first time!_

'I am serious and too late to switch hands now,' Doppelmike replied. 'Besides, my writing left handed sucks.'

_I bet it does since you barely even practise, dude._

'It takes more than three weeks to learn to write well with the other hand. Besides, would you practise if you were in my shoes?'

_You don't wear shoes,_ Mikey retorted, _and anyway, I wouldn't be going around stealing bodies in the first place!_

Doppelmike closed his eyes in exasperation, 'Stop going on about that! I'm here now and here's where I'm staying!' Opening them once more, he continued with his design sketch. 'As for your earlier question, no, it's not actually my idea. A couple of my previous lives had convertible 'chucks and they were extremely useful.'

“Mikey? When did you get so good at drawing up schematics?” Donnie suddenly asked, his expression odd.

_See? Told you!_  Mikey crowed.

Doppelmike paused and grinned disarmingly at Donnie, “Actually, I've been thinking of this idea for a while now.”

“So I see,” Donnie mused, looking back down at the sketches as Doppelmike continued drawing.

“You could even do something similar with your bo, bro,” Doppelmike added enthusiastically. “Make it convertible to a naginata. I know you're not really fond of violence but think how useful it could be in the right situation, when you need that extra edge!” He soon finished up and handed Donnie back his pen and the sketches.

Donnie continued to stare thoughtfully down at the drawings, his quick mind already working on the problem, “Yes, this could be quite useful. Let me see what I can do.”

-:-

That night when Doppelmike was long asleep, Mikey scowled to himself and punched hard once at the 'walls' surrounding him. Doppelmike twitched but didn't wake. Slowly, piece by piece, Doppelmike was tearing apart the remains of Mikey's established life, tossing out an action figure here, a poster there and now he was set on replacing the precious weapons his father had given him; he'd been so proud the day he received those. The only things Doppelmike had left alone so far were Mikey's comics and that was only because he 'read' one a day for Mikey's sake. Mikey felt terrified about what would happen to him the day the last vestiges of his life disappeared from view.

After a few minutes of deep, calming breathing, Mikey settled into the lotus position. He reached out his mind, trying once more to deepen his connection with the environment surrounding him, trying to influence it the way he'd been trying to do since the day he'd helped Donnie win the bet. A couple of hours of intense, nearly unbearable concentration later, Mikey gasped in shock.

He  _felt_  something! He really, truly  _felt_  something!

And it was such an intense sensation after so long denied that he almost wept from the sheer joy of the feeling!

It was only a single finger against the edge of his shell and only for a single moment but it gave him much needed hope and it was all he could do to keep silent and not cry out. After all, he couldn't risk the chance of Doppelmike waking up and discovering him.

Instead, he grinned broadly to himself and settled down to try again. If he could strengthen the connection, feel once more, maybe he could learn to gain some control back in his life but he'd have to be incredibly careful.

Doppelmike could  _never_ find out about this or he'd really be lost.

  
-:-

to be continued

 


	8. Ch 7

  
  


##  [Snatched ch 7](http://zelgadis55.deviantart.com/art/Snatched-ch-7-567985152)

Sat Oct 24, 2015, 2:59 PM by [Zelgadis55](http://zelgadis55.deviantart.com/)  


 

Creepy but gorgeous [cover ](http://sampsonknight.deviantart.com/art/Snatched-561109324)created by the awesome [](http://sampsonknight.deviantart.com/)

 

–  **Snatched –**

Ch 7

The next few weeks were the hardest of Mikey's life. His days were spent much the same, forced to watch life from a distance and unable to join in, never being acknowledged except by the one person responsible for taking everything from him.

To Doppelmike's delight and Mikey's disgust, Donnie presented him with the brand new, convertible weapons he'd asked for. Raph was ecstatic, believing that his little brother was finally taking the rigours of their life seriously but Leo was pissed, remembering the massacre of that awful night and Mikey couldn't blame him.

During those weeks, Mikey was actually able to convince Doppelmike to prank the others, though only once a week and  _only_ because it would draw too much attention if he did nothing. Doppelmike however became more interested when he realised it was great practise for his stealth and Mikey found himself completely mortified when Doppelmike even successfully pranked Master Splinter; something Mikey had never been able to manage himself.

With some well worded, sneaky questioning, Mikey managed to ask Doppelmike about some of the other worlds, pretending interest in the things the body snatcher had learnt in his stolen lives but really, the only thing he was truly interested in was Doppelmike's previous life. He surreptitiously found out why Doppelmike seemed to not notice his left side as much as he should; he'd just spent nearly fifty years in a body which lost sight in the left eye during a particularly bad fight, immediately prior to taking over. Mikey filed that information away straightaway, continuing to ask other questions so as to not draw attention to the fact he'd just discovered something potentially important.

Each day, Doppelmike woke up slightly more exhausted than the last and when he asked Mikey about it, Mikey feigned innocence. He suggested perhaps Doppelmike's conscious was beginning to bug him, that he'd been sure he'd overheard him having nightmares in the night. Doppelmike couldn't remember any such dreams so he went to Donnie for answers. After Donnie pronounced him perfectly healthy, he merely advised that Doppelmike go to bed a little earlier and that played beautifully into Mikey's hands, giving him more time to freely practise.

Nights when Doppelmike was sleeping was the only time he could even practise regaining control of his body and he grew better as the weeks went on. In fact, it was the reason for Doppelmike's tiredness. While the body snatcher slept, Mikey was active and after nearly two months, Mikey finally felt good about his night time control.

Mikey smiled gleefully and put the pen back perfectly in place on his desk before closing his journal. Doppelmike had never found the book, never even seemed to wonder if there was such a thing, since he had Mikey to directly ask things of, and that suited Mikey well. He'd just finished writing a full explanation of everything that had happened to him. Everything that had gone on over the last nearly three months, he'd spent writing about over the last few nights. He couldn't risk using any of the paper laying about his room in case Doppelmike noticed it missing or the indentations in the sheets underneath.

He took a slow, calming breath and quietly stood; Mikey understood noise meant taking a chance of waking the evil body snatcher within and he wasn't willing to risk all his hard work being for naught.

Silently, Mikey slipped out of his room, the room where by now nearly a quarter of his collection was missing and moved stealthily through the lair until he reached Leo's room a few doors away. Clutching his journal tightly enough in one hand that the blood rushed from his knuckles, Mikey reached out with the other and carefully turned the handle before sneaking inside.

Leo stirred and sat up, sleepily looking up at him, “Mik..”

Mikey quickly lifted a single finger to his lips, giving the universal  _shh_  gesture and Leo blinked at him in confusion. Mikey kept silently walking until he reached Leo's side, holding out the book and motioning him to take it.

Leo stared at the offering before finally taking it. “Mikey, what are...”

Mikey quickly covered Leo's mouth with one hand and repeated the quiet gesture before leaving and returning to bed, his heart pounding in both fear and excitement. Slowly he reluctantly relinquished control again, retreating back to the confines of his prison. If it came down to it, he knew he wasn't yet a match for Doppelmike. The thief had experience and darkest magic on his side and Mikey didn't even have two months on his. He'd lay low for now and continue working to improve; in the meantime, at least one person would know of his desperate plight.

_If_  Leo even believed him.

-:-

Leo switched on his bedside lamp and stared in wonder at the book Mikey had pressed into his hands. He never knew his brother kept a journal and was confused. Not only had Mikey managed to keep a secret but the whole point of keeping a journal was to record ones innermost thoughts so why would he suddenly hand over such a private thing now?

He frowned, much of Mikey's behaviour in the last few months was odd; odd for Mikey that was. If he really thought about it, it all started the day Mikey had that accident while Master Splinter and himself were away.

Curiosity eating at him, Leo finally cracked open the book and flicked through the entries, all-the-while embarrassed at delving into such intimate thoughts; he quickly turned the page at one particularly revealing entry about a crush Mikey had on someone named Kala. Leo flipped through the pages, his attention catching at the night before the accident; that was the last entry until a few nights ago. The latest entry started different and with a shock, he realised it was addressed to him.

##### Leonardo,  
             First of all bro, I really want to apologise. I need to explain what's been going on with me in the last few months but to do that, just by TELLING you what I'm about to tell you, I'm putting your life in incredible danger and believe me, I'm really sorry bro...  ~~but I just~~... I'm desperate Leo. I really can't keep doing this alone any more. I'm scared and I'm lonely and I just need  SOMEONE to know the truth so please forgive me bro and PLEASE don't just dismiss me. At least read through the entire letter before you decide whether you believe me or not because I'm in so much trouble right now. More than at any other time in my whole life put together.  
             But whatever you believe, you can'ttell anyone else. If HE knows or suspects anyone knows, he'll kill them, make it look like an accident or something and you especially can't tell Raph. If he knows, he'd never be able to hide it. He'd lose his temper in no time and give himself away.

Leo paused, canting his head as he turned the page. Mikey, as he often did, wasn't making much sense but he definitely had the impression his brother was frantic about something. He frowned and began reading again.

#####              It all began that night nearly 3 months ago when Raphie and I were playing around and I slipped and hit my head.

 Leo continued to read, his horror mounting at the secrets and explanations Michelangelo was spilling with the written word. In shocked disbelief, Leo learnt of the truth behind the 'tattoo' incident and that the only time he'd been able to actually interact with their family was during that shared family meditation more than two months ago. He also, to his abject fury, learnt about what really happened the night Donnie was hit with that dart and his blood began to boil with an anger surpassing Raph's on a bad day.

#####              And I've been practising taking control while he's deep asleep. Finally felt like I had enough control to write this letter and get it to you. If you want to reply to me, there's a loose brick at shoulder height to the left of the kitchen door, hide it behind that so no one else can find it. I'm not sure when I can try this again but I definitely can't risk actually talking in case it wakes him up.  
             Please, whatever you do, even if you don't believe me, don't say anything about this to anyone else but PLEASE believe me, Leo. I need to know at least someone knows where I really am...

Leo stared down at the last of the hastily scrawled letters, his mind racing with thought. He wasn't quite sure if he believed the contents of the letter or not but it really did explain  _so_  much and he  _knew_  Mikey wasn't capable of the acts described within. It simply wasn't in his brother's nature.

He slowly closed the book and slid it under his mattress before getting out of bed to pad silently to Mikey's room. Leo opened the door wide, allowing the light from the corridor to spill inside and he gazed around. For the first time, Leo noticed some of Mikey's favourite, prized possessions were missing. None of that was actually mentioned in the letter but Leo was suddenly certain that this wasn't just some elaborate prank in bad taste. Mikey really was in trouble and he was the only one that even knew.

-:-

Doppelmike plodded into the kitchen, flopping heavily into his usual seat and laid his face onto the table, “Someone pass me the toothpicks?”

Raph reached over with them as Donnie asked, “What do you want toothpicks for when you haven't even eaten yet?”

“To pry my eyes open with,” Doppelmike mumbled sleepily.

Donnie snatched the box away, placing them well away from his sleepy brother. “Well if you had more sleep like I told you to instead of staying up half the night rea...”

Leo quickly moved in between and cheerfully interrupted. “Would you like me to make breakfast this morning?”

Doppelmike shot up to a sitting position, eyes wide in sudden horror and instantly awake as both Donnie and he echoed.

“ _No_!”

“Shell Leo, you tryin' to poison us or somethin'?” Raph asked, his voice equally horrified.

“Hey! I'm not  _that_  bad!” Leo protested.

“Sure ya ain't!”

“At least I don't burn the food like  _some_  brothers.” Leo glared meaningfully at Raph as he spoke.

“Overcooked is better than undercooked,” Donnie broke in wryly.

“More like unevenly cooked,” Doppelmike muttered while Mikey just laughed within.

Leo sighed, “Well we can't all be Mikey in the kitchen. The rest of us have to learn some time.”

“Speak for yourself, Leo,” Donnie retorted. “My cooking is just fine, thank you very much.”

At Mikey's prompting, Doppelmike spoke up, “If you like your food bland and boring, sure Donnie, yours is just great!”

“Philistine!” Donnie sniffed indignantly, however a small smile played on his face.

“How about just cereal this morning?” Leo suggested, pulling out the boxes with a quick smile Mikey's direction. A quick smile that didn't quite meet his eyes.

-:-

When the brothers headed into training that morning, Splinter announced plans for group meditation within the Astral Plain instead of the usual that day and Leo smiled, pleased that Splinter had taken his request seriously and agreed to it. There really wasn't much he could do for Mikey at this point but he wanted to at least let his brother know he was there for him as soon as possible, rather than have to wait all day and night.

Like the last time they'd had a session like this, Mikey was slow to appear, apparently once again due to raised shields around his mind that he'd had to work to dismantle. Leo scowled, knowing that was both the body snatcher's way of keeping anyone from sensing how wrong he felt and keeping Mikey imprisoned so that no one would sense a second mind within.

Leo just couldn't believe how long had passed without anyone noticing how wrong Doppelmike was.  _He_  should have noticed his brother was so off and he was having trouble forgiving himself for unintentionally abandoning his liveliest brother when he needed them so much. Leo sighed, it wasn't like he was the only one that didn't notice; their father was far more spiritually aware than he and even he didn't notice either.

Then again, Doppelmike was another version of Mikey, even if he had grown warped and twisted over the dozens of lifetimes.

Leo relaxed seeing Mikey finally appear in the astral landscape and bound over to them, displaying a life and energy he hadn't displayed in so long. Again, Leo couldn't understand how he'd never noticed but then he remembered, he had. He'd just put it down to the groundings Doppelmike had suffered under near the beginning, not to mention the head injury that actually started it all and then not realised that things hadn't quite gone back to normal.

Mikey was even more touchy feely than the last time, reminding Leo just how attention starved their brightest brother really was and when Mikey came near him, Leo grabbed him first. He wrapped his arms tightly around his brother and squeezed comfortingly, not letting go for minutes.

For a moment Mikey froze, surprised at the unusual behaviour from his most controlled brother but then the message hit and Mikey realised. They were in the Astral Plain right now because Leo  _believed_  him. This was Leo's way of replying to Mikey asap and Mikey relaxed, all but collapsing into the comforting hold.

One person  _knew_.

He was no longer  _alone_.

And suddenly Mikey knew he could get through this.

-:-

to be continued

 


	9. Ch 8

  
  


##  [Snatched ch 8](http://zelgadis55.deviantart.com/art/Snatched-ch-8-568458031)

Mon Oct 26, 2015, 11:41 PM by [Zelgadis55](http://zelgadis55.deviantart.com/)  


Creepy but gorgeous cover created by the awesome [](http://sampsonknight.deviantart.com/)

 

–  **Snatched –**

Ch 8

  
“Mikey?” Leo called as he walked into the living room where Doppelmike sat curled up on the sofa with a comic book. Doppelmike looked up expectantly and Leo continued, “Could you write up a shopping list of the essentials we need that we haven't been able to find? I'm heading over to April's shortly and would like to pass her the list while I'm there.”

“Sure bro,” Doppelmike replied, bouncing lightly up from his seat.

Leo followed Doppelmike into the kitchen, watching as Doppelmike pawed through the fridge and cupboard, stopping to write right handed as necessary. When he was done, he handed the list to Leo and returned to the couch, continuing to read his comic. Leo called out a goodbye as he left, stopping only to pick up Mikey's journal from his room on the way.

-:-

Once Leo reached April's, he waited in the corridor behind her shop until the store was empty, then slipped inside to greet his friend. After a few minutes of small talk, Leo requested for April to call Donnie and ask him to drop by to repair something, anything. April was understandably confused but did as asked after Leo promised to explain another day. While she spoke over the phone, Leo quickly began copying the shopping list, having to briefly duck out of sight once when another customer entered the store. After finally handing April the copy, Leo went upstairs to her apartment to await Donatello.

A little over an hour later, Donnie arrived. “Sorry April,” he apologised. “I was caught up with a rather fascinating experiment when you called and I was unable to just walk away and leave it unattended at that point.”

April smiled reassuringly. “It's okay Don, there was really no rush on my part. Leo's actually the one who wanted me to call you.”

“Oh? Why didn't he just call me himself?”

April paused a moment, “I honestly have no idea, he couldn't explain it to me for some reason. He's waiting upstairs for you.”

“Thanks, April,” Donnie replied easily and jogged to the apartment above. As soon as he spied his brother, he called out, “Hey Leo, you wanted me?”

Looking even more serious than usual, Leo unfurled from his meditation position on the floor, beckoning Donnie over as he moved to the dining table. “You came alone, didn't you, Don?”

“Yes, I did,” Donnie replied in confusion. “Why does it matter and why did you have April call me instead of calling yourself or coming to me while you were still home?”

Leo hesitated before thrusting the original shopping list towards Donnie.

Donnie glanced down before looking askance at Leo. “It's a shopping list.”

“Yes but who wrote it?”

Donnie didn't even bother to look back down. “Mikey of course. I heard you ask him to.”

Leo let out a slow breath before also pushing the journal towards Donnie. “And who wrote this?”

This time Donnie did look, studying the scrawl within. “Mikey keeps a journal?” he questioned in surprise. “Wait, why do you have it, Leo? That's an invasion of his privacy and I would have thought you the last turtle to do such a thing.”

“He gave it to me early this morning,” Leo reassured. “Compare the writing, Don.”

After a few minutes, Donnie replied, “The styles are both his but the list is written right handed and the journal left. See the different angles of the slope and the way the ink smudges slightly here?” he asked, pointing at the writing in the journal. Donnie shrugged, “He's actually kept up the practising, believe it or not.”

Leo shook his head sadly, “That's just what he  _wants_  us to believe. If we pressed him to write left handed in front of us, I'm certain he would come up some excuse to not do it.” Leo took back the journal and flipped through the pages until reaching the start of Mikey's letter. “I want you to read this Don but what you are about to read absolutely  _must_  stay between the two of us for now.”

Donnie raised his eyebrow ridges in curiosity but started reading without argument. Suddenly he stopped with a derisive laugh. “Tell me you don't actually believe this, Leo?”

“I do.”

“Come on! Dark magic? Body snatchers?” Donnie exclaimed in mocking disbelief. “Leo! Mikey is an irredeemable prankster. You  _know_  that!”

“Just keep reading Don,” Leo commanded quietly.

Recognising the inherent seriousness in Leo's manner, Donnie returned to reading. Not long later, his face went hard and when he spoke, his voice ice cold. “Mikey tried to abandon me that night?”

“That wasn't Mikey, you know he'd never do such a thing. That was Doppelmike.”

Donnie's expression softened slightly but not by much and he picked up the book to continue reading again. Finally, he closed the journal and sat in silence, contemplating all he'd learned about the last few months. “You really believe this, Leo?” he eventually asked.

“I do,” Leo repeated firmly.

“I don't want to believe this...”

“After I read it, I wasn't sure I did either. I sat and thought about everything from over the last three months and the more I thought about it, the more sense it all made,” Leo said quietly.

“Is that why we had an astral meditation instead of the normal routine this morning?”

Leo nodded, “Yes. I asked Master Splinter if we could do that today for Mikey's sake. It was definitely Mikey that joined us. If the other one tried to come instead, we would have known something was wrong and kept picking at the problem until we discovered the truth.”

“We can't keep this from Master Splinter and Raph!”

“I have no intention of doing so but we need to be smart about this. I'll talk to Master Splinter tomorrow when he comes around to give April her lesson,” Leo explained. “Mikey was right though; we'll have to keep it from Raph a little longer. He'd only lose his temper with Doppelmike and give us away before we can come up with a way to help Mikey.”

“So what now?” Donnie asked seriously.

“Now we need options,” Leo replied fervently, leaning forward as he spoke.

“Magic, dark or otherwise isn't exactly my field, Leo,” Donnie reminded him. “I'm a scientist!”

“I know Don but this has gone more than long enough. We  _have_ to help him.”

Donnie drew in a deep breath, “Then I guess I will start by trying to research that symbol.”

-:-

'You seem unusually happy today, Mikey,' Doppelmike interrupted over the top of Mikey's cheerful humming. 'Have you finally accepted things the way they are now?'

Mikey blinked and rested his pencil on the sketchpad in his lap,  _Nope, not a snowball's, dude._

'Then what the hell are you so happy about?'

Gulping nervously, Mikey thought fast and settled on a half truth,  _I got to spend time with my bros and Master Splinter earlier._

'Last time you did that, you had a breakdown afterwards.'

Mikey waved a dismissive hand,  _Last time is so yesterday. This time I was better prepared and got to say what I really wanted to say without seeming weird._ He picked up his projected pencil again, returning to his sketch.

For a moment Doppelmike was silent but then he suspiciously asked, 'You didn't say anything to them, did you?'

Mikey's heart beat wildly and he fought to cover up his sudden panic.  _Heh! Say anything? No way, Doppeldude!_  he insisted, perhaps a little too strongly.  _One, I don't want to sound like a total lunatic and two, I'm not the type of turtle who'd knowingly put his family in danger!_  Without being aware of it, Mikey started sketching all the faster to match his racing heart.

Suddenly he stiffened,  _Wait a sec, Doppeldude. You were watching me but had to ask...?_  Mikey said in slow realisation.  _You couldn't hear everything,_ could _you?_ he asked in chortling delight.

'Of course I could!'

_No way, dude! If you kept the connection between us strong enough to see and hear what I could inside the Astral Plain, basically an extension of my family's and_ my _mind, you would have given away your own presence!_ Mikey rambled on as if Doppelmike had never disagreed.  _Oh dude! This is gold! Too bad I couldn't risk it though._  He was so using that knowledge to actually  _talk_  to Leo if and when he had another chance.

Doppelmike scowled, annoyed at Mikey's sudden insight and closed his eyes to look inwards on the captured soul within. What he saw, Mikey sitting on the ground and leaning his shell against a basic looking wall while drawing with pen and paper shocked him. 'You can now project things around you in there?'

Like a deer caught in headlights, Mikey froze,  _Uh... yeah... It_ is _a mindscape. If it can be done in the Astral Plain, I figure it can be done in here too,_  he explained, trying to cover up his annoyance that Doppelmike was looking in on his activities. It had been a while since the body snatcher had last done that, complacent with the seeming knowledge that Mikey couldn't do anything besides project a physical form. He was going to have to remember not to try projecting anything around him that gave him away further.  _It's not really easy though. If I stop thinking of it, it goes_ poof _but it's better than nothing._

'Then why waste your time drawing something that will just disappear the moment you get distracted?' Doppelmike asked in a mocking tone.

Mikey shrugged,  _It's something to do? Besides, sketching relaxes me and that's good for you too._

'Whatever keeps you happy and less annoying,' Doppelmike said dismissively, opening his eyes once more before standing and heading to the kitchen to make a start on dinner. 'All the same I think I will keep a closer eye on you from now on. I know you well enough to know you can't be trusted.'

-:-

The next day after Splinter's soap finished, the ninja master headed out to give April her weekly lesson. Watching his sensei leave, Leo flexed his fingers around the grips of his katanas before continuing with his practise. Half an hour later, Doppelmike walked into the dojo, skateboard in hand and announced he was heading into the sewers for a spin. Thanks to Mikey's letter, Leo knew that meant he was really going out to practise in secret far from prying eyes. He felt a chill run down his shell at the thought of his brother trapped alone inside of that monster and far away from home but he schooled his features, calmly acknowledged Doppelmike and continued his workout.

Only once Leo was sure Doppelmike was well away from the lair did he pack up and set out to April's to catch up with Splinter.

-:-

Donatello relaxed, knowing Doppelmike was out of the lair at last. He truly hated the idea of him being gone with Mikey but he couldn't deny the jumpiness he felt while trying to research that dread marking with  _him_  in the lair and liable to walk in on him at any time. To that effect, Donnie had set up a chime to warn him if his lab door was opened and he was ready with a cover story, close enough to the truth to not be lying. If questioned, he'd simply say he was deep in thought, working out a new project and was sick and tired of annoying brothers sneaking up on him and scaring him out of shell and thought.

-:-

Raphael frowned unhappily. He knew Mikey wasn't just going out to skate like he'd said. A couple of times Raph had actually wanted to hang out with the usually social turtle, competing in races through the sewers or outdoing each other with their best skate tricks, be it with board or blades, but Mikey had turned him down each time.

On one occasion, Raph tracked Mikey by his Shell-cell to find out what the other turtle was really up to and to his shock he'd seen Mikey practising in secret. Raph had always thought he would be happier knowing Mikey was finally taking training more seriously, after all theirs was a dangerous life, yet what he'd seen had chilled the tough turtle.

The way his brother fought wasn't his usual flamboyant style, it was brutal and unforgiving. It was almost as if Mikey was a different person altogether and it reminded Raph of that awful night two months back.

At that moment, Raph realised he really just wanted Mikey to be happy by being himself. He had no idea what could have changed his brother so drastically and more and more, he didn't like what he'd been seeing of recent.

-:-

Mikey sighed despondently. Tonight was their weekly movie night and it was Donnie's turn to pick. Sometimes his brainy brother picked the best, most interesting sci-fi flicks and yet other times he instead chose the most boring, intellectual moviesthat were a yawnfest for everyone else. Tonight was a classic example of Boring Donnie and things were bad enough in his life without having to contend with being forced to watch 'The Theory of Everything'. Raph too had been vocal against Donnie's choice but Leo had calmly reminded him that sometimes what they picked wasn't enjoyed by everyone else either.

As a consolation, Leo prepared tea, coffee and hot cocoa for everyone and Mikey stared wistfully at the melting marshmallows floating in Doppelmike's drink. As much as everyone knew what a terrible cook Leo was, he really did make the  _best_  hot drinks.

Right at that moment it hit Mikey just how much he missed taste.  _And smell,_  Mikey muttered petulantly.

'What are you going on about now?'

Mikey shook his head miserably,  _I'd give almost anything to taste and smell that chocolatey goodness._

Doppelmike made a disgusted sound, earning glances from Mikey's brothers.

“Come on Mikey,” Donnie said pleadingly. “At least give the movie a chance. It truly is a fascinating...”

“Don't care bro,” Doppelmike interrupted rudely before downing the hot chocolate in one go, not caring that it was still a little too hot. “Sorry to ditch but I think if I'm going to end up snoring, I may as well do it in bed.” He stood, wobbling on his feet slightly.

Raph looked up oddly at him, eyes glittering with unexplained anger. “Sounds like a good idea, Doppelmike.”

Doppelmike stared down at Raph uncomprehendingly, his mind rapidly turning to mush. “What did you just call me?”

Mikey sat up, suddenly at attention and heart pounding with excitement at the unexpected turn.

“You heard me, 'bro',” Raph glowered and though he made no such motion, Mikey clearly heard the air quotes in his brother's voice.

Doppelmike's face twisted in anger and he took an unsteady step towards Raph. Seemingly out of nowhere, Leo and Donnie were beside the hothead, all three united against the threat to one of their own. Doppelmike blinked in confusion, his foggy mind not quite sure how they were suddenly just there.

The room seemed to sway, making the view Mikey had through Doppelmike's vision swim alarmingly and Mikey laughed with glee. It had only been a few days since he'd given Leo the journal but it seemed Leo had told the others afterall and they were going to save him.

As darkness engulfed the body snatcher and by default Mikey, Mikey felt overcome by emotion and by hope.

“I'm not sure if you can hear us while he's drugged Mikey, but we're going to do everything we can to help you.”

-:-

to be continued.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have nothing against 'The Theory of Everything'.


	10. Ch 9

  
  


##  [Snatched Ch 9](http://zelgadis55.deviantart.com/art/Snatched-Ch-9-568831505)

Thu Oct 29, 2015, 12:23 AM by [Zelgadis55](http://zelgadis55.deviantart.com/)  


Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Creepy but gorgeous [cover ](http://sampsonknight.deviantart.com/art/Snatched-561109324)created by the awesome [](http://sampsonknight.deviantart.com/).

 

–  **Snatched –**

Ch 9

 

The room seemed to sway, making the view Mikey had through Doppelmike's vision swim alarmingly and Mikey laughed with glee. It had only been a few days since he'd given Leo the journal but it seemed Leo had told the others afterall and they were going to save him.

As darkness engulfed the body snatcher and by default Mikey, Mikey felt overcome by emotion and by hope.

“I'm not sure if you can hear us while he's drugged Mikey, but we're going to do everything we can to help you.”

Mikey closed his eyes, concentrating and trying desperately to reconnect with his body since the body snatcher was out for the count but as he made contact he began to feel sluggish and realised that the drug would prevent him from taking control. It was however a chance to actually sleep for the first time since this all began but he shook his head, shaking off the tentative connection. Right now wasn't the time for that, not when he could listen to his family actually talking to  _him_  for once.

He listened in rapt attention as Leo explained they were chaining up Doppelmike so Mikey wouldn't have to worry about the imposter trying to hurt them when he eventually awoke.

“I'm so sorry we need to do this, Mikey,” Donnie interjected. “We've come up with a few ideas to try and be rid of him but we don't know for sure if any of them will actually work.”

“We just couldn't stand by any longer,” Leo's comforting voice added, “knowing you're in there alone.”

_I haven't been alone since the day you showed me you believed me bro,_  Mikey interrupted happily, knowing full well no one else could hear him.

“At least this way, even if you can't respond to us, you know we are  _all_  here for you.”

Mikey's heart swelled with joy. The hardest part of his lonely ordeal had been knowing they didn't know how badly he needed them; that they didn't even know he was missing but now... Now they  _knew_!

They really, truly knew!

“I am so sorry that I did not realise you were in such grievous trouble, my son.” Splinter's voice sounded full of regret. “I only hope that one day you can forgive me.”

_Nothing to forgive, father,_  Mikey replied warmly, hoping that even though they couldn't hear him, that maybe, somehow, his feelings would get through to them.

“Unfortunately none of my research on that marking has borne fruit,” Donatello began, “but from what information you shared in your letter to Leo, I believe if we can find a way to remove it, then we should be able to remove Doppelmike.”

“That is both a stupid and fittin' name you gave him, bro,” Raph laughed. “Were you  _really_  callin' him that to his face?”

Mikey grinned in mischievous delight,  _Non stop, Raphie. It annoyed the shell out of him!_

“Ahem!” Donnie interrupted and Mikey could just imagine the look of disapproval directed Raph's way. “As I was trying to say, I've thought of several ways to try to remove that marking. Unfortunately most of them are rather... extreme. I hope I don't need to go there but I will keep them as a last resort.”

Mikey's eyes were wide as he stared into the all encompassing darkness.  _Define 'extreme', bro._

“We'll start off trying to reason with your parasitic hitch-hiker though,” Donnie continued, clearly not having heard him. Mikey however was certain that Donnie knew him well enough to have anticipated the question and was deliberately avoiding the answer.

“I have contacted The Ancient One,” Master Splinter added. “He is also trying to see if he can find any information that may be of help.”

“Mikey,” Leo called. “I know Doppelmike is keeping you imprisoned in there but the fact that you have been able to exert some control while he's been asleep lately proves there is hope so  _please_  don't give up on us or yourself.”

_I won't, I promise._

“While Donnie tries to remove that obscene marking from you, Doppelmike will likely retaliate against you when he realises he can't do anything to us so either Master Splinter or myself will be trying to reach you via meditation,” Leo continued calmly. “One of us will be with you, trying to lend you our strength so make sure you leave yourself open to us.”

At the thought of retaliation, Mikey felt a surge of fear reminiscent of the day he first found himself in this place. He swallowed back his fear and pushed his bravado to the forefront. With his brothers and father at his side, Mikey knew he could make it through anything.

-:-

Doppelmike blinked his eyes open groggily, wondering at first why his head felt so full of mush. Suddenly it all came back in a rush and he realised he was chained to a bed in the lab. There was enough give in the chains of his bonds to allow him to sit up if he chose but not to allow his hands to meet, nor his feet to move more than a few centimetres. He looked around to meet the poisonous glare of Raphael and he met it with one equal in measure.

“If you weren't in my brother's body, I'd kill you right here and now for the torment you've put him through!” Raph spat furiously.

Doppelmike smiled smugly at the enraged turtle but his own fury still filled his eyes. “Nice to know where I stand Raphael but you know, in a way, I'm your brother too.”

“Just 'cause you're in his body?” Raph snorted derisively. “Doesn't count you damned coward!”

Doppelmike just laughed and closed his eyes to look inwards instead. 'You betrayed me!' he furiously accused Mikey.

Mikey shook his head,  _I was never on your side, Doppeldude, so no, I didn't betray you. I did however try several times to reach out and compromise with you and you wouldn't even try so now here we are,_ both _prisoners. Me a prisoner of your mind and soul and_ you _, a prisoner in chains from the family you constantly lied to. You've got no one to blame for this but yourself._

'You lied to me at least!'

Mikey canted his head, regarding the body snatcher,  _Not really, I just never told you the full truth._

'Then  _how_  did they know? Raphael called me a name only  _you_  ever coined so you  _had_  to have told them!' Doppelmike snapped, fuming at Michelangelo. 'When did you even get the chance? You didn't realise I couldn't hear you in the Astral Plain until  _after_ you were last there and you couldn't have snuck off there since!'

_What makes you think that, Doppelmike?,_ Mikey asked curiously. Frankly the thought of trying that hadn't even occurred to him and he really wished it had.

'You were only able to go those two times because I relaxed my grip on you enough!'

_Oh_ , Mikey said with a laugh.  _Yeah, that's true._

'And after I realised what you started being able to do, I began keeping a closer eye on you!'

Mikey shrugged nonchalantly.  _Too little, too late. Anyway, like I told you, I never actually_ spoke _a word to anyone. Like you just said, I couldn't! They found out some other way._

“We know you aren't asleep, Doppelmike so you may as well stop pretending,” Leo's firm, commanding voice came through loud and clear.

Doppelmike opened one eye lazily to stare at Leo. “Whoever said I was pretending? I'm sitting up, aren't I?” He closed his eye again, keeping Mikey from the comfort of seeing his family around him but for once, Mikey didn't even care. They were there for  _him_  and nothing else mattered right now.

Leo stared down unimpressed, “We need to talk Doppelmike, about both what you have done and what you  _are_  doing. This has to stop!”

“Just because you say so, Leo?” Doppelmike asked, sounding far more amused than he really was.

“Because we  _all_  say so!” Raph growled menacingly. “You're messin' with one of our own and we're not willin' to watch him suffer under you any longer!”

Doppelmike laughed derisively, “You really aren't watching him do anything. After all, it's not as though you can even see or hear him. In fact, you won't be seeing or hearing him ever again.”

For a moment, Mikey froze at the sound of the ominous words but then relaxed, knowing the others wouldn't give up that easily. Suddenly he heard the rattle of chains and Doppelmike's eyes flew open as if in surprise. All Mikey could see was Raph's furious golden gaze filling Doppelmike's vision, accompanied by a sound that reminded Mikey of a cartoon bull snorting immediately prior to finally charging and goring the stupid person in its path.

“Raphael!” Leo cried in alarm. “Don't hurt Mikey!”

“Yes, don't hurt Mikey,” Doppelmike mocked laughingly, “but of course, I'm Mikey too!”

Raph suddenly pushed Doppelmike away in disgust, “You ain't fit to share a name with our brother!”

“Heh!” Doppelmike calmly closed his eyes again.

“You have to leave Doppelmike,” Leo stated firmly. “You don't belong here.”

“Even if I wanted to leave, I couldn't,” Doppelmike smirked, still sounding amused but Mikey knew he was anything but. Mikey felt the intense anger born of lifetimes of frustration and unfulfilled vengeance directed his way and he had to fight to suppress the shudder.

“I'm here until this pathetic body dies.”

“Your presence appears to be tied with the marking on your left hand,” Donnie stated. “How about if we remove that?”

“You can try.” With that, Doppelmike turned his attention to Michelangelo within, ignoring the outside world.

'Are you happy, Mikey?' Doppelmike asked with curious anger. 'They know about me and now I'll have to kill them!'

Mikey laughed, covering up his uncertainty and fear,  _Not gonna get the chance. They know you'd try that and that's why you're chained with nothing in reach._ He shook his head in amusement.  _You really should have tried the time share idea, dude._

'It may take me a while, but I'll find a way to take them down,' Doppelmike snarled. He immediately started to exert a suffocating force on Mikey, as if to smother his soul. 'In the meantime, I can take care of  _you_!'

Mikey gasped in sudden excruciating agony, feeling like everything was pressing in on him. As the pressure slowly increased, he found he couldn't breathe, couldn't move and couldn't utter any sounds other than a pained whimper that escaped against his will.

'I have no intention of killing you, Michelangelo, not yet anyway,' Doppelmike assured, a malicious smile beginning to creep across his features for the outside world to see. 'I'm going to make sure you suffer first! If you were able to talk, which I have no intention of allowing you to do so, you'd be begging me to kill you long before I'm finally done with you!'

“Leonardo! Enter the Astral Plain immediately and aid your brother,” Splinter commanded. “This 'Doppelmike' is attempting to harm him.”

“Yes Master Splinter,” Leo affirmed, already rushing to sit on the previously laid out meditation mat; the candles used for helping their focus already lit and burning.

With a speed borne of practise, dedication and desperation, Leonardo quickly found his way to the Astral Plain and sought out Michelangelo's consciousness. He knew his brother was being hidden away by the body snatcher's own mental prowess but Mikey knew he'd be coming and had hopefully left himself open to his family, allowing them to connect with and help him more easily.

Unfortunately, as fast as Leo reached the astral, he couldn't seem to find Mikey, no matter how hard Leo's mind called to his brothers's.

“Pull those chains tight, Raph,” Donnie commanded. “I don't want him able to move or I might accidentally do more damage than I intend to.”

Raph moved to comply, taking great pleasure in the hiss of pain from the body snatcher's mouth as he secured the chains taut.

Splinter stepped in front of Doppelmike, glancing at Donnie with a look telling him to wait before acting further. “Michelangelo, I would speak with you.”

“If you mean the other Michelangelo, he's not exactly capable of communicating right now,” Doppelmike said, his glittering eyes snapping open to stare at the furred ninja master standing over him.

“My intent is to speak with you, though I really would appreciate if you stop causing my son pain.”

“Your other sons are causing  _me_  pain,” he said, glancing down at the tight chains pulling his arms asunder.

“You are a threat to their brother,” Splinter explained simply.

“He turned on me even after I allowed him to continue living.”

“That  _ain't_ livin'!” Raph snapped furiously, stepping forward as if it to attack.

“Enough!” Splinter commanded and Raph stepped back again, closing his mouth. Splinter's sharp gaze never left Doppelmike's.

“You claim to have once been Michelangelo many lifetimes ago.”

“It's not just a claim, Master Splinter.”

“Then I must assume that like our Michelangelo, you were once filled with light and a love for life,” Splinter stated calmly.

Doppelmike just watched Splinter without reacting.

“I understand you have gone through far more than your share of pain and grief over the years but your thirst for revenge has left you twisted, bitter and unrecognisable,” Splinter paused for a few moments, as if looking deep into the soul of Doppelmike. “I very much understand your desire, your  _need_  for revenge but you must balance that revenge against the cost. How many lives have you destroyed in the process, despite your lack of success? Not just of Michelangelo's, but of other members of our family and friends? Is it really worth the price of so many lives for just  _one_  man?

“How many centuries has it been since your original lifetime, Michelangelo? How much do you even remember of that life?” Splinter asked in a tone that promoted deep thought. “Would you even recognise your enemy still, should you come across him after so many lifetimes?”

Doppelmike grit his teeth. While he still held strong memories of the incident that started all this, other details had long begun to slip, however there was no way in hell he was prepared to explain that to the enemy in front of him; he didn't want to be mocked or pitied.

“Revenge is not be all and end all of life. If there is any part of you that remains Michelangelo, then you know this way of life is wrong. The person you used to be would abhor what you have since become.”

“It's all I have left, Master Splinter.”

“Then you have nothing,” Splinter stated quietly. “In pursuit of your vengeance, you have lost yourself, Michelangelo and it is time to let go.

“Relinquish your hold on this life and pass on,” Splinter continued, his eyes never once leaving Doppelmike's. “Open yourself to finding peace, for you will not find it here. The Shredder is already long dead.”

Doppelmike stared in shock before beginning to shake his head frantically in denial at those words of trickery. “ _Impossible_! I wouldn't be here if he was! I wouldn't have been  _brought_  here!”

_It's true!_  Mikey somehow managed to gasp through the smothering pain that Doppelmike was still pressing in on him.

“You're lying again! You  _both_  are!” Doppelmike accused with a cry.

_...'m not... Leo... beheaded him._

“ _Then why am I here_?” Doppelmike yelled furiously.

_Guess... you're just... wasting your time..._

Doppelmike increased the debilitating pressure on Mikey, making him unable to keep talking. 'Why didn't you say something sooner?'

Mikey tried to answer but the smothering pressure was just too much and as his eyes rolled back, his projected form began to fade. Then faintly, he heard Splinter's authoritative voice speaking to him from outside of the body he was trapped deep within.

“Stay strong, my son. Borrow strength from Leonardo.”

'Leo...' With the reminder and last of his dwindling strength, Mikey reached desperately for his brother and their minds touched faintly but it was enough.

_What would you have had me tell you, Doppel?_  Mikey asked gasping from the debilitating pain. The incredible pressure was still upon him but now with Leo's help, he could at least think, could at least talk again.  _You would have killed me then and there._

'You don't know that!'

_I do! I've been poking the Raphie long enough to know how he'd react and you're far worse! You're unstable! You would have lashed out far more than he ever would,_ Mikey insisted, knowing what he said was true.

“Donatello, proceed with removing that vile marking. Quickly, my son.” Splinter stepped back, allowing Donnie access.

Donnie swallowed and nodded. “I'm not certain anything I do will work,” he said as he stepped in to begin. “It's not a normal tattoo. It's made of dark magic rather than ink.”

“Just try your best, Donatello,” Splinter said with confidence. “I have faith in you.”

“If I treat it as a tattoo, there are several methods of removal. The most effective nowadays is with laser removal, utilising a Q switch la...”

“We don't need to hear about it, brainiac, just do it!” Raph snapped impatiently. “Mikey may not have time for your long winded explanations!”

Donnie cast Raph a quick glare as he worked. “I am perfectly capable of talking as I work and not only does it help keep myself calmer, I'm sure Mikey would feel reassurance knowing just what is happening out here since Doppelmike is keeping his eyes closed.”

Doppelmike smiled nastily. “All the better to keep  _him_  in the dark!”

“No one asked for  _your_  opinion!” Raph said darkly.

Doppelmike only chuckled in response.

To Donnie's dismay and expectation, the laser treatment did absolutely nothing to help. The marking would fade ever so slightly, only to darken again seconds later.

“Other methods include covering up the tattoo with another over the top of it, salabrasion and using Trichloroactic acid to remove the top layers of skin,” Donnie continued talking, fetching new equipment as he spoke. “I'm going to try changing the shape of the symbol by filling it in with an actual tattoo. Of interest, some much older methods include injecting or application of such unspeakable substances as pigeon excrement.”

Despite his physical and mental distress, Mikey screwed up his face at the sound of that.  _Better not be trying that last one on me. I'd rather you just amputate my hand, Donnie._

Doppelmike smirked and knowing that Mikey didn't really mean what he'd just said, repeated the message out loud for Donnie, Raph and Splinter to hear.

Donnie paled at the suggestion, “Um actually... that is my last resort plan... Sorry Mikey but I do hope it won't actually come to that.”

Doppelmike laughed mockingly. “It wouldn't matter anyway. Everything you try is useless, Donatello. In one previous life I lost my left arm and the marking just reappeared on another part of my body.”

Donnie stared at Doppelmike in horror at the implications, his mind racing as he forced himself to get back to work at filling in the gaps in the marking.

“I'm cursed, remember? Cursed with an abhorrent form of immortality and I will remain so until the one I seek is killed by  _my_ hand!”

_Then you'll_ never  _be free because_ your  _hand is dust by now, dude!_

“I've had enough of you and your mouth!” Doppelmike snarled and then forcibly plunged Michelangelo down into the dark depths of nothingness for the final time.

-:-

Donatello gazed down in disbelief at the ink that just briefly glowed before disappearing, absorbed by the dread symbol on the back of Mikey's left hand. If what Doppelmike had said minutes before really was true, then he had no other option, he really was down to the last resort and the fact that Splinter had just become distressed over suddenly no longer being able to sense Mikey within Doppelmike only confirmed his terrifying realisation.

He stared unerringly into Doppelmike's amused gaze, shuddering at the hateful smirk that didn't belong on his brother's face and then... heaven forgive him... he made his decision.

Donnie gulped and spoke as strongly and calmly as he could. “Master Splinter, Raph... please say your goodbyes to Mikey. I've run out of options and I'll not watch my brother suffer like this for a lifetime.”

Raph looked at Donnie as if he was some sort of monster. “Donnie, you can't mean...”

“I do,” came the unusually cold reply.

“ _You can't_! He's our  _brother_!”

“You want him to continue suffering under that monster?”

“ _Of course not!_ ” Raph yelled frantically. “But you can't just give up so easily!”

Splinter peered into Donatello's eyes before turning to Raphael. “Donatello does not make this decision lightly, Raphael. Come, we will join Leonardo in meditation and say our goodbyes while giving Michelangelo the strength and courage to pass on peacefully.”

Donnie turned away, trying not to choke on his self hatred for what he was about to do. He allowed Splinter and Raphael privacy as he prepared the lethal injection he hadn't wanted to use.

Once Raph and their sensei joined Leo, Donnie stepped up to the furious yet helpless Doppelmike.

“You can't do this, Don. You'll murder your brother and stop me from my revenge! What if this world's Shredder is the one I'm looking for or the one I'm looking for turns up here later?”

Donnie ignored the body snatcher and instead directed his words and thoughts to Michelangelo. “I'm sorry, Mikey. I really am,” he choked as tears slid down his cheeks. “Good bye, my brother.”

-:-

To be concluded

 


	11. Ch 10

  
  


##  [Snatched ch 10](http://zelgadis55.deviantart.com/art/Snatched-ch-10-569302242)

Sat Oct 31, 2015, 10:08 AM by [Zelgadis55](http://zelgadis55.deviantart.com/)  


Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Creepy but gorgeous [cover ](http://sampsonknight.deviantart.com/art/Snatched-561109324) created by the awesome [](http://sampsonknight.deviantart.com/)

 

–  **Snatched –**

Ch 10

Leonardo was frantic. He'd  _had_  him! The connection he'd established with Michelangelo was tenuous but he'd had him and now Mikey had disappeared. Leo had felt him pushed out of reach by a malevolent force, one that had the familiarity that Doppelmike exuded before he was outed as a body snatching imposter. Leonardo breathed deep and strengthened his resolve to find his brother again.

He had to re-establish mental contact with Mikey before it was too late.

-:-

_No!_  Mikey yelled in fear.  _Let me out!_

Once again he'd gone too far with the home truths, or in some cases mocking, and he'd found himself shunted into that all consuming, terrifying nothingness deep in the bowels of Doppelmike's soul or mind or wherever the shell this abyss was.

Wherever it was, it was so lifeless that Mikey didn't even know how he'd survived being down here the first time, let alone every time since.

There was no light!

No sound!

No sight!

No life!

No hope!

There was simply  _nothing_!

The only thing he'd ever managed to take from this personal hell was the resolve to be stronger, to find a way to master the domain he'd been stuck within but that didn't work in this place. He couldn't project a form or anything else here. He could only ever feel the nothingness eating away at the edges of his sanity every time.

Minutes ago he'd been bolstered by the mental strength of Leonardo, his brother and leader, and now he felt more alone than ever before.

And more than a little scared, because this time, he  _knew_  that Doppelmike was never going to let him out.

-:-

Donnie watched Doppelmike weakening even as tears slid down his olive green cheeks. He shuddered, unsure if he would be able to live with himself for what he'd just done but he'd had no choice. It was either let Doppelmike be and Mikey suffer forever or get rid of Doppelmike and put Mikey out of his lonely misery.

“There was no choice!” Donnie whispered, trying desperately to convince himself he'd done the right thing.

“There is... always... a choice...” Doppelmike's fading voice struggled to be heard. “I've had to live with mine and now... you'll have to live... with yours.”

The light in Donnie's eyes went hard as he heard those words from the body snatching hypocrite in his brother's dying body.

He watched, his tears drying up as Doppelmike took his last breath. Then Donnie turned his gaze to the dread symbol on Mikey's left hand watching desperately. For a moment there was no change and his heart seemed to stop.

Then suddenly it began to fade!

His dangerous last resort plan had worked!

He'd gotten rid of his brother's tormentor but... at what cost?

Donnie immediately snatched up another syringe, one filled with a combination of adrenaline and the antitoxin for what he'd just used minutes before and held it ready, his sharp gaze never leaving Mikey's left hand.

Finally the marking disappeared completely and Donnie immediately reacted, injecting the concoction into Mikey and working frantically to bring him back.

He only hoped it wasn't too late.

-:-

Mikey suddenly started. He was still trapped in the nothingness but somehow, he thought he'd actually heard something. Staring around in confusion, Mikey hoped that this hell hadn't finally taken the last of his sanity but then he heard it again.

Doppelmike.

'Just thought you'd like to know your family was so desperate to be rid of me that Donnie murdered you with a lethal injection,' the mocking voice explained.

Mikey's non-existent jaw dropped in shock.  _Not Donnie!_

'Enjoy your last moments Mikey, I hope they last forever!' Doppelmike sneered hatefully before suddenly adding, 'I wish I could say having your company was a pleasure but it really wasn't.'

Mikey shuddered as he heard Doppelmike's twisted laugh for the final time and then he was completely alone.

-:-

“Quickly my sons,” Splinter addressed Leonardo and Raphael, “we must re-establish mental contact with Michelangelo before it is too late.”

“I'm sorry, Master Splinter. I had him and then I lost him,” Leonardo apologised guiltily. He'd failed his brother yet again, this time when Mikey had needed him the most and the thought that he may never see him again scared Leo terribly.

“That is not surprising, Leonardo,” Splinter reassured, “but if we do not reach him now, we may lose him forever.”

“We already have!” Raph spat, his golden eyes flashing with a mixture of fury, fear and sadness. “You just gave Don the go ahead to murder him!”

Splinter regarded Raphael carefully, “Do you think so little of Donatello to believe he would so easily do such a thing?”

Raph's mouth gaped open in shock and hope rose once more.

“We only needed to believe that Donatello would, in order for Doppelmike to also believe it,” Splinter continued. “We  _must_ hurry though. Connect our minds, hearts and souls and reach out to Michelangelo,” he added firmly as he sat on the ground within the Astral Plain.

Leonardo and Raphael sat beside their father in a rough circle and they reached out to their lost brother in the hopes of finding him and guiding him home.

-:-

Instinct told him it hadn't actually been that long but Mikey felt as though he'd been alone in the dark for an eternity; the last thing he'd heard, the only thing, the twisted laughter of his other-dimensional counterpart who'd caused so much grief to so many lives.

Michelangelo stared around, blinking rapidly. He thought it was just his imagination playing tricks but he could have sworn it was getting lighter, that the encroaching darkness was no longer quite so absolute. It was enough to give him hope again though and he soon found himself projecting a form once again.

He took a deep breath and closing his eyes, Mikey began walking towards the light that he could somehow feel better than he could see.

-:-

Donatello slumped into his seat exhausted and stared at his lost brother.

That was it. He'd done all that he could and the rest was up to Michelangelo.

Suddenly out of the corner of his peripheral vision, Donnie caught sight of his father and other brothers and knew it was time to join them.

-:-

Raphael reached out through the ether searching frantically. He could feel his ever-present connection with Master Splinter, Leonardo and now Donatello bolstering him, increasing his ability to reach out but the one person he couldn't sense was Michelangelo and it was as if there was a gigantic hole in their collective soul. Being in the Astral Plain together like this just wasn't right with one family member missing.

“ _Come on, Mikey_!” Raph called desperately. “You're too damned annoyin' to be gone for good!”

-:-

Mikey paused mid step. For a moment he'd been sure he heard a voice calling out to him but it had been so faint that he might have just been hearing things. Still, he dug deep and listened intently.

“ _... amned annoyin' to be gone for good!”_

And he laughed. Stretching out with everything he had, he connected tenuously with his brother's mind and soul.

Suddenly Mikey felt a welcome warmth spread throughout him, like the mental hands of a loved one wrapping gently around and drawing him in and he let himself be pulled in toward that reassuring mental embrace.

-:-

He was slow to wake, his mind rousing gradually to a comforting feeling reminiscent of waking up in a warm, cozy bed on a cold, rainy Sunday morning. Having no desire to dispel the pleasant dreamy feeling, Mikey continued to simply lay there with his eyes closed, soaking up the much missed warmth. After a while, he frowned in confusion, wondering just why the feeling felt much missed when it suddenly hit him. The awful memories of those hellish three months came flooding back unbidden and his eyelids shot open in terror.

For a few minutes, Mikey lay there blinking and breathing rapidly as he adjusted to the soft muted light of the infirmary when he finally realised he was seeing what  _he_  wanted to look at. He was no longer relying on the hope that a body snatcher would bother to look at what he wanted.

He could actually  _see_!

He could  _smell_!

He could  _touch_!

He could  _taste_!

His mouth tasted like the bottom of a birdcage.

Mikey laughed lightly in delight, savouring the terrible taste and looked around properly, both ecstatic and concerned by the sight of his entire family surrounding him, draped out and fast asleep over chairs scrounged and dragged in from various rooms. He tried to reach out a hand to his nearest brother but found he was way too tired and achy all over to manage. He didn't care about the feeling though, after all he could actually  _feel_  his own body again and that made the pain completely worth it.

He looked at each member of his exhausted family, his gaze lingering on each and then, his own tiredness overtaking him again whispered, “I love you guys,” before letting his eyelids slide closed, falling back to sleep once more with a faint smile still on his face.

Raphael stirred and sat up, blinking blearily. For a moment he'd thought he'd heard a voice but in his fatigue he wasn't sure. He took a deep breath and looked anxiously towards Michelangelo as if to make sure he was actually still there. Then he saw the smile on his brother's face and relaxed at the sight. Raph reached out and took the hand that was partially extended his way before also returning to sleep.

-:-

When Mikey awoke the next time, the lights were still muted and all he could hear was the soft clacking of fingers rapidly dancing across a keyboard. Mikey immediately turned his head towards the sound and smiled as he called out in a rough voice, “Hey Donnie.”

Donnie's head darted up in surprise and his face lit up with happiness upon seeing Mikey's smiling face looking back at him. “Mikey! You're finally awake!” He shot to his feet and rushed over, his laptop forgotten on the desk.

“Heh! Yeah, guess I am bro.” Mikey winced slightly, touching a hand to his throat. “How long?”

Donnie automatically handed Mikey a cup of water, reminding his brother to drink it slowly. “You've been out for a couple of days. Honestly, if you were out much longer, I would have had to put you on a drip,” he explained. “Though Raph said he was sure you'd woken up at one point.”

Mikey watched Donnie carefully as he savoured the soothing sensation of the cool liquid trickling down his throat. “Did he?”

“You don't remember?”

Mikey shrugged lightly, “I'm not sure... maybe. I feel like I dreamed waking up for a few minutes or so but it's so vague that I just don't really know.”

“What is the last thing you clearly remember?”

“You guys trying to save me and then I mouthed off to Doppelmike again.” Mikey gave a humourless chuckle before continuing, “He got so pissed off that he pushed me back into the nothingness again...” His voice had started off at normal volume but trailed off in a whisper by the end.

“I... dunno how long I was stuck there but it felt like forever. I can't... couldn't do anything there, Donnie. Couldn't see, couldn't hear... didn't even have any sort of control to make an astral body for myself there or touch anything around me...” By this stage Mikey was shaking as he spoke but he kept going anyway, needing to get it out, needing to have someone actually listening to  _him_! “I was completely cut off from everyone and everything. At least when I was only trapped in the back of his mind I could still see and hear you guys.”

“Oh Mikey, I'm so sorry.” Donnie moved closer and wrapped his arm around Mikey's shoulder, drawing him close comfortingly.

Mikey shook his head, snuggling in closer, “You've got nothing to be sorry for bro, I'm the one who kept on pushing him... Sometime later, he spoke to me again for the last time, mocking me as he passed on.” Mikey turned his head to look up at Donnie. “He said you'd killed me. Was that true, Donnie?” he asked plaintively.

Donnie hesitated then nodded sadly. “It was the only way to get rid of him but I did it fully intending to bring you back immediately,” he reluctantly admitted. “I'm truly sorry it came to that, Mike.”

“Is that why I feel so awful and achy now, Don?”

Donnie nodded. “I would say that's likely. Would you like something to dull the pain?”

“No.”

“No? You sure you're really our Mikey?”

Mikey chuckled, “Seriously bro, I spent so long unable to feel anything that I don't want anything dulled right now.”

“Alright,” Donnie unenthusiastically replied. “But if it gets too much, please ask for help, don't just suffer through it.”

Mikey smiled then leaned his head on Donnie's shoulder. “I will, thanks. Honestly though, death would have been better than what he did to every other Michelangelo he took over... what he would have done to me eventually.”

“I understand,” Donnie said softly.

Mikey shook his head without removing it from Donnie's shoulder. “No, you don't. No one does.”

“I didn't mean what you are feeling or what you went through, Mikey, just...”

“It's okay bro, I know.”

“Did you... did you want to talk about it?”

“No!” Mikey immediately replied with a distinct shudder.

“You realise you are going to need to eventually,” Donnie pointed out softly, giving Mikey's shoulder a light squeeze.

“Yeah, I know but not right now, okay?” Mikey pleaded and at Donnie's nod continued. “It's just too fresh Don. I... I keep thinking that being here, having my life back is just a dream and I'll wake up any second to find myself right back in that living nightmare.”

“I promise you Mikey, this isn't a dream,” Donnie reassured gently.

“Yeah? But how can I be so sure about that? Dream Donnie would probably say that too!” Mikey whimpered, his voice becoming more panicky as he spoke.

Donnie chuckled quietly. “Well you said it yourself in your letter to Leo. You weren't able to sleep while you were there so how could you still be there and dream this?”

Mikey pulled away enough to sit up straight but didn't break the desperately needed reassurance of touch. “Master Splinter's forever telling me off for daydreaming,” he joked, looking at his brother.

Donnie laughed and rubbed Mikey's head hard, “Wrong kind of dream and you know it, you goof!”

“Heh! Yeah but you get my point,” Mikey chuckled, relishing the almost noogie. “Hey... where's everyone else anyway?”

“They're training right now,” Donnie admitted, sobering

“Oh... Why aren't you with them then?” Mikey asked curiously, trying hard to cover up his disappointment that the others were off training. He was however extremely glad at least someone was here with him when he woke.

“Honestly, after everything you have been through in the last three months, none of us wanted to leave you alone so we've been taking turns to stay with you,” Donnie explained softly. “Though most of the time there has been more than one of us, if not all of us here.”

“Thanks, Donnie,” Mikey smiled gratefully.

“Would you like me to get everyone else?” Donnie offered.

Mikey nodded eagerly, “Definitely!”

Donnie stood, pulling away and headed for the door while Mikey watched with a rapidly increasing irrational anxiety. When Donnie opened the door and stepped out, Mikey freaked. He just couldn't help it!

“ _Don't leave me alone!_ ” he shrieked in uncontrolled panic.

He tried to get up from the infirmary cot but collapsed within a couple of steps, his recovering body still weak from the poison that had killed him. Before he could hit the ground, Donnie was beside him, catching and hauling him back to his feet. Moments later a still panicky Michelangelo found himself back in bed and clutching desperately at Donnie.

“I'm sorry, I just... I...” Mikey was all but sobbing.

“It's okay Mikey. I'm sorry. You seemed okay and I would have been right back,” Donnie apologised profusely as he worked to calm his brother down.

Mikey shook his head, slowly getting his breathing back under control. “Just... call the others but  _please_ Donnie, I don't want to be alone again. I  _can't_...”

Donnie stared down at Mikey in bemusement, “No one's going to hear me calling from here.”

Mikey chucked slightly, though even that much was forced, “Shell-cell, dude.”

Surprised and annoyed over missing the obvious, Donnie shook his head and made the call. A couple of minutes later, Leo and Raph burst into the infirmary with Splinter following at a more sedate pace and while Mikey felt a little overwhelmed after being denied so long, he lapped up the resulting attention happily.

Eventually Donnie left to get soup for Mikey and Leo leant in close, asking softly, “Are you alright, Mikey?”

'No, I'm not.' Mikey knew right now he really wasn't. He'd probably have nightmares galore and continue to have panic attacks at the mere thought of being alone for quite some time and while he was ecstatic that Doppelmike was gone from his life, he worried for the Michelangelo of the next dimension Doppelmike ended up in, however things were at least looking up. He had his body and his life back, his family knew what had happened, had managed to save him and were now going out of their way to make up for lost time. Yes, he was definitely not okay right now but in time he had every confidence he would be.

“I will be.”

-:-

Epilogue to come

 


	12. Epilogue

  
  


##  [Snatched - epilogue](http://zelgadis55.deviantart.com/art/Snatched-epilogue-569555116)

Sun Nov 1, 2015, 1:04 PM by [Zelgadis55](http://zelgadis55.deviantart.com/)  


Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Creepy but gorgeous [cover ](http://sampsonknight.deviantart.com/art/Snatched-561109324) created by the awesome [](http://sampsonknight.deviantart.com/)

–  **Snatched –**

Epilogue

 

He wakes to find himself on a cot in an unfamiliar infirmary but there is no one in sight, no family surrounding him. He's not worried though, after all this isn't the first time he's woken without anyone near. However, unlike every other time he's woken up like this, he is not alone, not this time. He's just had yet another battle for control of a new body in a new dimension and as always, he's come out victorious.

Reaching out mentally for the soul trapped within, he smiles maliciously as he waits for his new host to regain awareness and soon, he hears a groan from deep within.

_Ugh... feels like I was bulldozed by Rocksteady... Hey! Why's it so dark? Bros? Are you there? I can't... I can't see!_

He chuckles, 'Calm down. You can't see because you're not the one in control here, Michelangelo. I am and you will only be able to see if and when I open  _my_  eyes.'

_What? Who... are you?_

'Settle in Michelangelo. I have a story to tell you about a huge mistake I made.'

_A mistake dude?_  Mikey asks in confusion.

'Yes, a mistake and once I've told you all about it, I will make sure it never happens again.'

-:-

The end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will probably be a while in coming as I need to give some love to 'AOtGO' and 'The Situation' but since finishing this story, I have planned a sequel that will pick up about 6 months after Mikey was saved from Doppelmike. However, it will not be released as fast as this one was as there will be no due date (thank smeg! XD)
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has given kudos or reviewed this story. It means the world to me whenever I see an email in my inbox for it :-)


End file.
